Sleepless Knights
by xLildrummerboyx
Summary: What would happen if Hirudegarn's music box was found before Hoi came to earth? Will Gohan defend the earth from destruction, even if it means becoming the notorious super villain Saiyaman?
1. Prologue -Edited-

**A/N: Hiya! So… this story was put on a several month hiatus… but that is officially over! In order to make it official, I have posted a new chapter, but while revisiting my old chapters, I found them rather… lacking. So I have decided that instead of simply pressing forward, I will proof-read and edit the first eight chapters and update them with my new, hopefully better writing. You are welcome to read the unedited chapters, but be warned, their quality is lacking.**

Prologue

Gohan flew across the lush green landscape, barely able to control his excitement. He had finally convinced his mom to let him go to the museum to see the mysterious unbreakable music box that had been discovered in an ancient ruin a year ago.

'Just how unbreakable is unbreakable?' he wondered to himself. He had resumed his training a year ago, finally reaching Super Saiyan 2 again a mere month ago. In hind sight, there wasn't much to be proud of in the fact. He was fifteen, yet barely stronger than when he was eleven. Than again, he had to admit that his eleven year old self was quite the standard.

He sighed, recalling why he had been able to come in the first place. His mother had, at first, completely resisted the very idea of going to the city without Bulma with him. However, as time went on, people became more and more confident the music box was indestructible, going as far as paying anyone who managed to break it. Chi-chi, armed with the frying pan of doom and the knowledge that her son had the power of a nuclear warhead in his pinkie alone, immediately ordered him to destroy the ancient and undoubtedly historically significant artifact.

He frowned. What a shame. It would have been far more beneficial to study the thing, and learn just how it had become so impervious to impact.

He touched down just outside the metropolis known as Satan City and began to walk. 'Capsule Corp. is really helping the city grow,' he thought to himself as he watched countless faces pass by him. There were new shops, some chains some he had never heard of before, all bustling with activity. 'At this rate, the city will be on our doorstep in no time.'

After two hours of wandering aimlessly, taking his time to observe city life on his own for the first time, he finally saw the museum towering over the surrounding structures. He marveled at the size of the dome shaped architectural miracle that Capsule Corp. built, his respect only growing as he approached. Twelve stories high of various sizes, the brilliantly colored stained glass windows imported from castles made centuries ago, pieces of art themselves, were only matched by the intricate golden patterns that weaved their way around the building. It was one of the few buildings Bulma had designed, funded, and built herself, and was by far the greatest museum on the planet.

As his eyes were tracing the front of the building, he realized that there were school buses lined up in front. Using his heightened senses, he made out what looked like a group of kids his age coming out of them.

'When was the last time I talked to someone my age?' He wondered briefly, before deciding to break whatever streak he had going.

"Why do we have to spend all day at a museum?" A blond male whined. He was on the small side, but from his build the Demi-Saiyan guessed that he had the potential to bulk up with less effort than most people usually have to put forth.

"Come on Sharpener, it might be fun!" A blond girl offered optimistically from beside him. "And the fun begins," she whispered to herself as she saw Gohan.

"Hey," Gohan greeted when he saw he had been noticed, deciding to disregard the odd add on at the end of her sentence. "So you guys having a field trip or something?"

"Yup," The girl replied, "I'm Erasa, and this is Sharpener. What school do you go to by the way? I don't know you, so you can't be from orange star."

"I'm home schooled." He answered, "I live in the mountains quite a ways away, so I really don't have a choice."

"The mountains?" She repeated in surprise, "There aren't mountains for a hundred miles in… well, any direction. What brings you to the city, country boy?

"I wanted to take a look at this supposedly indestructible box," He answered truthfully. "My mom got this crazy idea that I could break it."

"Those are quite the standards," She noted.

"I am kinda strong for my age," he confessed, "But I don't think I want to break it, if it really is an ancient artifact. But I shouldn't complain, it's a good time to explore the city for once," he admitted.

"I could show you around afterwards if you want," she offered with a wink.

"Erasa, are you hitting on another hoodlum?" a voice voice from behind Gohan. He turned to see a girl with raven black hair in ponytails, who's piercing blue eyes were fixed accusingly on the blond. Unlike Sharpener, his assessment was that she couldn't bulk up if she tried. Her slightly toned muscles had traces of attempting just that, but her petite frame had obviously held her back.

"Be nice Videl," Erasa said playfully. "You just met him."

Her glare shifted to him, to which he raised an eyebrow. 'Is this how normal people glare?' he wondered to himself, 'If so, mom and Bulma are both masters…'

Eventually, she backed down, looking both angry and confused.

"You took the Satan stare without blinking?" Sharpener asked in amazement.

"I guess." He nonchalantly replied with a shrug. "Wait Satan?" he realized in surprise. "As in Hercule Satan?"

"Yea, you want an autograph?" Erasa asked with a wink, causing Gohan to snicker.

"Uh… no thanks," He replied, barely holding back a laugh.

Videl's eyes widened. "You don't want an autograph from _the _Hercule Satan?" she asked in astonishment. She was used to boys groveling at her feet, when they learned of her heritage.

"I'm good," he said, gathering himself. Videl seemed to reappraise him, this time looking away quickly, which Erasa picked up on immedietly.

"If you say so," responded Sharpener, who didn't quite seem to believe him.

"So have you guys heard of the new 'gang' that formed in west city?" Videl inquired, directing it at her blond friend as if to prove something. "They say they could become huge over the next couple years."

"They say that every other year," Sharpener said dismissively, "It never happens."

"But this time, the criminals aren't being caught, and there is some serious profit being had," Videl warned, "And our only lead is security cameras caught an 'H' tattoo on all the goons' chests."

"That doesn't mean anything," Gohan noted.

"It means the letter H means something," She countered.

"It's a gang," He replied, "It could mean anything, so it's not much of a lead."

The raven haired girl opened her mouth to argue, but an adult started asking for everyone's attention before they entered the museum. Taking it as a cue to leave, he slipped away from the group and entered the museum before anyone noticed he was missing.

Gohan walked through the different exhibits and was slightly… disappointed. He appreciated the pieces of artwork, but in the end they were simply paint on a piece of paper, and some of them simply looked awkward. The artifacts were mundane, hardly worth mentioning. What use was there in seeing an ancient king's sword if it didn't have any distinguishing characteristics from a normal sword? And how were dinosaur bones interesting in the slightest? They were a lot more fun alive. There wasn't a single historic fact he found that he hadn't already known. Also, his faith in the accuracy of the information was questioned by the 'spear the demon king piccolo used to slaughter millions'. He was pretty sure Piccolo didn't need a spear to fight, in fact, he knew from experience the only weapons warriors of their caliber could use were swords forged from the hardest materials.

Eventually, he stumbled upon a crowded room, with a few policemen in the center of the room. They were accepting one person at a time to step up with whatever tool they wanted to try to break a small box with intricate carvings that resembled ivy spreading off of a shield. The music box was placed on a scratched white marble pedestal, which probably resulted from the fact people had brought everything from baseball bats to shotguns, none of which left even a scratch on the intended target.

Eventually they called over the Super Saiyan, who stepped up to the pedestal with confidence.

"What are you going to use?" A policeman asked him.

"Nothing but my hands," he replied politely, lifting the box. It seemed like he was simply studying it, but in reality he was slowly applying pressure to see how resilient it actually was. He was shocked to find that it could withstand the full amount of pressure that he could produce from his hands.

He put it back on the pedestal, and stepped back. Getting a running start, he jumped to the ceiling, shocking the bystanders. Looking down at his target, he shot towards it at hypersonic speeds, a sonic boom following his sudden movement.

His fist collided head on with the music box, and the pedestal became a cloud of dust under the pressure. However, as it cleared enough to see, the music box was left revealed to be completely intact.

'Mom will flip if I don't come back with the prize money!' he realized, and in a moment of panic, hurled the box through a wall before anyone with normal senses could see.

Once everything cleared, the surprised audience took in the sight of the boy standing where the pillar existed only seconds before.

The police men came over congratulating him, and handed him a check. He looked around to at all the attention he was getting, and mumbled something about being late just before he ran from the room.

When he found an empty room in the museum, he went ran out of the museum, unnoticed due to moving faster than the untrained eye could see. He searched the surrounding area in this fashion, finding the music box in a garbage can a few blocks away.

'I should destroy this so I'm not stealing,' He decided, going Super Saiyan 2, 'It would be mean to simply take the money, and not do what they asked.'

Gohan levitated into the air before throwing it up while cupping his hands at his side.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared, thrusting the beam at the little box. This time the box shattered without resistance, directly towards a passing helicopter. He redirected it, only to find another helicopter in that direction. Loosing some control over the blast after repeatedly finding helicopters and jets in the way, Gohan directed the blast back towards the only thing strong enough to take the blast. Himself. Throwing up his arms, he took the blast head on to prevent the destruction of the city.

The blast was colossal, lighting up the sky like a second Sun. 'I think I overdid it a little' he noticed as he looked at his bloodied arms. 'I'm defiantly going to have to see Dende after this'.

Just before he passed out, he heard a beautiful melody.

**A/N: I believe this is much better… However, this took me longer than most of you'd probably guess. If there are any willing beta readers who are crazy about homophones, or just overall picky about grammar, it would really help out! Also, if you find anything wrong in the edited OR unedited chapters, flame your little hearts out! I want to catch every little misspelling and punctuation error, and hopefully make these rewrites as good as possible. hell, call me out for not capitalizing this sentence! Thanks for everyone who will help out, and happy reading to those who don't. :D**

**Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave them in a review or shoot a PM, if not, than please leave a review anyways!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, I'm back with the first chapter :D I'm surprised at how well this was received, I'm definitely going to continue it! And now to respond to the reviews:

Sid89: Thank you for pointing that out, I'm always looking for things to fix and improve.

Darsca: They only tried breaking the box in there base form, so it is up in the air if they could have with a SS2 powered Kamehameha. And I love Gohan, this story will not downplay him in the slightest. However, don't expect a stupidly strong one either.

Chapter 1

Videl was taping her pencil against the desk in anxiety, ignoring Erasa's talk of homecoming. 'He's going to show up again' she reminded herself. In the last two years she had failed to capture a criminal a four and five times. _He_ had shown up four hundred and five times.

He went by two titles that everyone knew. Saiyaman and Delivery boy. He had given himself the first one, while people recognized him from the cell games on the second one.

Funny how the world's greatest heroes can also be the greatest villains.

He broke into Capsule Corp, the King's Palace, and even the Satan Mansion, all of which were said to be impossible to breach. The only one he had got caught in was Capsule Corp, and even than, he left with what he came for. Nothing but a 'Gotcha!' note on the most valuable object in the house. However, he also broke into banks more times than she could count, not being so kind on those occasions.

She began scribbling random lines and shapes on her paper of 'notes'. She frowned when an H made its appearance in her subconscious art, reminding her of her other problem.

Harriman.

In the last two years, he became the most notorious crime lord in the world, much as Saiyaman became the most notorious villain. He had grown from a street gang in south city to the most powerful mafia in recorded history.

However, she personally had never had any encounters. He and his gang stayed out of Satin City for some reason she never really understood. They had hits everywhere else in the world, why not in the largest metropolis of the world?

"Hay do you remember the trip to the museum we took back in our freshmen year?" Erasa asked, to which Videl nodded.

"What about it?" She asked, legitimately surprised that she had a memory that stretched that far back.

"Maybe we can get that hunk that we talked to take you!" She squealed.

Videl blinked before distantly remembering who she was talking about.

"Do you remember EVERY boy you meet?" She asked in disbelief. She didn't even remember what he looked like, or his personality in the slightest.

"You mean you don't!" the blond gasped, causing Videl to stare in disbelief. Normally, she'd ignore such a comment, wave it away as sarcasm, but she held such honest surprise in her eyes…

'What kind of idiots am I associating with?' she wondered to herself, and not for the first time. But she had long since come up with the answer. 'Complete and total.'

"Why bother," she mumbled to herself.

"Ms Satan, would you like to share that with the class?" Mrs. Marell barked in the way only a teacher could.

"No," Videl immediately responded, completely caught off guard. Why was her mumble called out when Erasa had been practically shouting half the period?

"You have already interrupted us," Mrs. Marell retorted, "please, make it worth it with your _completely_ relevant comment."

"Uhhh… go math?" She cheered weakly.

"This is Language Arts."

"Ohh… right…" Videl realized, noticing the posters containing information regarding poetic structure around the room. "I guess there isn't much poetry in math is there?"

"No, there isn't," She confirmed, bringing a new meaning to the word monotone.

"Videl," the voice called from her watch. "It's Saiyaman. He's at the bank on 23rd. I expect you here five minutes ago."

Videl nodded and ran out the classroom door without asking for permission. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Marell bellowed after her as she sprinted around a corner, jumping down the staircase with a parkour style landing. Rolling to her feet, she exited the building in record time.

She decasualized her jet copter in the usual cloud of smoke in a grassy knoll just outside the building. Capsule corp's H-34, the newest model on the market that was more of a jet than a helicopter, stood proudly on the hill. It's polished yellow surface gave a perfect view of her reflection. However, it was promptly ignored as she jumped and yanked the handle, both opening the door and swinging herself into the pilot seat.

The engines roared to life, and the helicopter blades made the grass bend away from the blurred source of wind. The vehicle took off at high speed, and a flame burst into existence from the back, propelling it forward even faster.

She exhaled slowly. Saiyaman went years without being caught for a reason, and it wasn't due to his amazing ability to stay hidden. He was inhuman in everything he did, his fighting technique was flawless, his speed and strength dwarfed her own, and he had a… grace about him. He could dance between onslaughts of bullets, and come out unscathed. And when he jumped, he seemed to glide fluently threw the air.

Put simply, it was impossible. _He_ was impossible.

And it was her job, assigned by King Furry himself, to bring him to justice.

She surveyed the bank as she approached, and saw there was no hole in the side of the building. However, there were police cars completely surrounding the complex, indicating he was still in there. She touched down, and rushed over to the chief, who was in front of the police blockade.

"Videl," he called, "It's a good thing you're here! We were about to move in without you."

"What's the plan?" she asked, and began stretching. Anything the captain ever had planed for her included her being the hero, and it was easier to be a hero without a pulled muscle.

"Were going to try something new this time," The captain began, "But all you have to do is lead a frontal assault. You will have our four best swat team members with you."

"All we have to do is run in, guns a blazing?" She questioned, "What's the rest of the plan? How will this help at all?"

"Just trust me."

"That's what I'm concerned about, considering that's what I've done every other time," she muttered as four six foot six bodybuilder type swat team members came up to her, introducing themselves as Chuck, Tyler, Denis, and Angus. She hardly heard them however, as she had worked with dozens of men, none of them were notable other than an occasional lucky shot. These guys, sub-machine guns at the ready, seemed ready to do just that. However, there bullet proof shields might prove usefull…

"Follow me, and keep your weapons away, they won't work anyway," she commanded, walking to the front door without checking if they were following. Of course they were, they were supposed to be the best trained men the police force had to offer. However, she honestly didn't care if they were, they were honestly there as meat shields. She and her dad were the only ones that ever had a chance at stopping him.

She waited just in front of the twin glass doors a moment before thrusting them open. She strode in with her four bodyguards and her eyes widened. Ten people were against the wall, and there were seven civilians sitting around a table with Saiyaman staring them down.

He hadn't changed at all. He was wearing a long black trench coat, which covered equally dark under armor that allowed for maximum movement. He also wore a black combat boots that continued the look, all of which collided with a straw hat he wore that covered his eyes.

"Your life depends on this decision," he said, causing the large man his gaze was focused on to squirm in discomfort.

"Fold," he muttered, putting down his cards, causing Saiyaman to laugh. "Won with a pair of threes!" He chuckled, taking all the poker chips from the center of the table. "Split those among yourselves," He said, pushing his considerable pile of chips into the center before getting up and facing the newcomers. "About time you got here Videl, I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up at all."

"Can it," She commanded, cracking her knuckles, "and get ready to fight."

"Where's the fun in robbing a bank if I can't be dramatic?" He asked with a grin.

"There isn't supposed to be any fun," She barked, dropping into a stance. "so bring it."

"Very well," he sighed. Than he moved.

He was a blur as he shot forward, causing all five officials to jump in different directions out of reflex. However, his palm contacted with Videl's abdominals, sending her flying back twenty feet farther than intended. Angus moved in for a punch in sync with Tyler as they attacked from opposite sides, but Saiyaman twisted, simultaneously putting each of them into unforgiving arm bar.

Seeing his hands were occupied, Denis rushed his front while Chuck rushed his back. Denis reached him first and moved to roundhouse the criminal, but he lifted his foot to block his face. Videl recognized what he was about to do and scrambled to her feet to rush and help, but it was too late.

Doing a standing back flip with only one foot, he hooked his foot under Denis's chin and carried him with him, smashing him into Chuck, at the same time flipping the two who were in arm bars. Videl finally reached him, and jumped forward with a straight kick, that he caught, swinging her over his head into the ground.

However, landing on her hand, she barrel rolled out of the way of his stomp that cracked the marble floor. Landing in a crouch, Videl shot up with a vicious uppercut that he moved his head aside to dodge, and when her hip reached his head, she brought her knee up for another attack, which he brushed aside with his left, while digging his right into her solar plexus.

She was launched backwards, but the four SWAT members made a line with there shields connecting. Saiyaman however, rushed the barricade, punching threw the middle two shields and knocking the wielders out cold. The ones on either side of him put there shields between them and the super-warrior, who jumped and kicked both of them at the same time.

The two officials flew across the room, colliding with the newly cracked walls.

He turned his head to the Satin, who got up, dazed into a fighting stance. He suddenly shot forward again at an inhuman pace, and Videl threw a punch that passed threw him. Before she could process anything all her thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain in the back of the neck that was quickly followed by unconsciousness.

A/N: I like fight scenes :) So what do you think of this unique Gohan? Let me know how I did Via reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the delay, three huge projects, end of courses, and snare tryouts all took up a huge amount of my time.

Chapter 2

Videl didn't even have to open her eyes to know she was in a hospital bed. She had learned from trial and error that every time Saiyaman stuck around long enough for a fight, he left her unconscious for seven hours. Also, her memory of just before she gets taken out is always jumbled. She always remembers punching threw him…

She opened her eyes, finding Dr. Stransanburg punching some keys into a computer next to her.

"How was your nap?" he asked without turning.

"How do you do that?" She asked him, sitting up. "Know exactly when I wake up I mean."

"It's been seven hours, three minutes, and fifty two seconds," he said simply. "Saiyaman is nothing if not consistent."

She groaned and closed here eyes again as she let herself collapse back into the bed. More praise for the always perfect, Saiya-freaking-man! The general population worshiped him almost as much as they did her dad, which she would be the first to admit was excessive. However, Saiyaman was a _villain_. Why couldn't people understand that?

Yes, he didn't kill. Yes, he treated his hostages well. But he shouldn't _need_ to avoid killing. He shouldn't _have _hostages. He should be stopping villains with those abilities of his! But the media was still turning him into a guardian. It's true that the number of criminals in the city dropped slightly once he started showing up, but there was never once an incident of him helping in the slightest. What the media forgot was crime's rising fear of her and her father.

Her fighting capabilities had grown exponentially since fighting saiyaman at least once a week. Her technique was polished to what most saw as perfection, and her body was pushed its absolute limits. She had shown that in the previous martial arts tournament, sweeping aside the competition.

But nothing like her father had.

She had noticed his lack of real training since the cell games, but once Saiyaman showed up, something changed. His training regiment had become more rigorous than any she had ever seen. He had specially made weighted training clothes that made even the most mundane tasks seem difficult. On top of that, he had begun creating an entirely new martial arts style that was frighteningly powerful.

He had dominated all the competition, showing off speed and strength that was unheard of before, other than what some people claimed they saw at the old martial arts tournaments. However, she was positive that the only person that could beat him was saiyaman. After all, he always won when they spared, and she had yet to find someone at her level other than the two of them.

She got out of bed and stretched, ignoring the disapproving glare she got from the doctor. She was aching all over from bruises injuries she had gotten from Saiyaman, and she refused to wait for the doctor to tell her she should be rest there until they were better.

"How's everyone else?" She asked, as she was pulling her arm to stretch her triceps.

Dr. Stransanburg frowned. "Two of them have concussions, and the other two are pretty banged up as well. As usual, you got off the easiest."

She frowned as she was touching the palm of her hands to the ground. Saiyaman always went easy on her! As happy as she was that she didn't have to face him full out, it was humiliating being beaten so easily by someone not trying. She sometimes wished he would just pound her, for the sake of her pride.

"I'm leaving doc," She said nonchalantly, walking out of the room before he could argue. She smirked slightly when she heard him shouting after her.

She pushed a button on her watch, bringing up the police chief.

"This is Videl reporting in," she greeted. "I'm leaving the hospital now. How did your part in the plan go?"

"About that… he got away." The chief explained apologetically.

Videl scoffed, it wasn't as if she expected his plan to work. No plan he made up on the spot would work after two years of failure.

"What was your plan anyways?" She asked.

"Well, we had mounted turrets all around the front door. If he saw we brought in the heavy artillery, he wouldn't come out. So, we sent in our heavy hitters, so he wouldn't think we had more. Well, he came out… but the turrets didn't work."

She wanted to face palm. Of course it wouldn't work! He dodges bullets, it's just what he does! There isn't a question as to weather one will hit him or not, he _will_ dodge it. There was a reason she ordered her teammates to put away there guns.

"But there is something else," The Chief continued, "and I want you to at the police station to see it."

Videl froze. This was the first time the chief ever told her to come in to see something without telling her what it is. So either she was imagining things, or…

She set off at a dead sprint out of the hospital. He had found something. He had found something so important; he didn't think anyone surrounding her should hear it.

She felt her pockets, and winced when she realized she didn't recapsualize her jet copter. So she slowed her pace to one she could keep until the police station. It was only about two miles away, so she should be there in fifteen minutes.

The time jogging was spent by wondering what could be so important. Did he find out something about him? Maybe a potential weakness? A hint they could use to find out about his past? Something about his superhuman abilities?

The possibilities were endless. And she could only increase her speed towards the police station.

Jonathan Denninson sorted threw his papers. It wasn't exactly difficult work, tedious would be a much better description. As the chief of police, he thought himself to have three jobs; prepare his officers, keep the force running smoothly, and to prepare a successor. If he did that, he considered all of his duties done. With the exception of Saiyaman, he trusted his officers to capture any criminal, and even if they couldn't, there was Videl.

Videl. Put simply she was his adopted daughter. He had lost his own to ridding with drunk drivers when she was fourteen… as much as he hated the fact, Videl seamed to fill the void she had left. He couldn't take on any fatherly tasks for her, for she had the ever capable Mr. Satan watching over her, but it didn't make a difference. It was part of the reason he had kept her jet copter from her so she'd rest instead of rushing here-

The door burst open, and a sweat drenched Videl ran into the room, immediately leaning on the wall for support.

"Sorry Chief," She apologized, "I didn't have my jet copter, but I came as fast as I could."

He blinked. That was.. unexpected. 'That crazy girl actually _ran_ here?' he thought in amazement. However, he kept his expressions in check, seeing her expression of urgency and excitement. So she had somehow figured out that he had information on Saiyaman?

"It's quite alright Videl," He said stoically. He had served in the force for years, he knew that there were some people, her included, that would rather be forgiven than told they didn't need to apologize. "Would you like to see what I've got?"

She nodded, and he reached into a drawer. In his desk. He took out a bullet and placed it on the desk.

"What is this?" Videl asked in disappointment, picking up the bullet.

"Check the tip," The chief suggested, smiling as her eyes light up.

"There is blood on here," Videl said in amazement. She looked up in excitement, "WE HIT HIM!"

"We grazed him," He corrected, "but it proves that it is possible to hit him."

Videl's eyes widened in excitement, causing him to smile.

"But there is more," he continued, "We tried to get a DNA sample from the blood sample, but we couldn't find any matches. So we sent a sample to capsule to hopefully find his identity, who his parents were, and possibly the source of his strength."

Videl seamed to be having the time of her life, "So, what did they come back with? Is it possible for future generations to have this power? Who are his parents? What is his name? What abou-"

"Slow down," he interrupted, "We haven't got the tests back yet. However, I want you to pick them up after school tomorrow, considering this is your case."

"Of course," She immediately agreed.

"Well than," he concluded with a clap, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Videl nodded and moved to leave.

"And this might help," He called out to her before she reached his office door, tossing the crime fighter her lost capsulated jet-copter. She thanked him graciously before leaving.

* * *

Gohan landed on the building top with hardly a noise. The night sky was clear, giving him plentiful light in the form of the sliver of a moon and the millions of stars. From his view from atop the Satan mansion, he could easily see the entire city. However, he was frustrated as he realized he couldn't count the cracks in the street two blocks away. He had been able to do that not too long ago.

He growled in frustration, touching where the bullet had grazed him only a few hours ago. It was already healed, but that wasn't the problem. He was slipping, that much was clear. But than again, he honestly didn't think he would have been able to last even this long. Vegeta had been right; Saiyans had advantages over humans in more ways than physical capabilities. He was positive no human could do what he was doing.

It was supposed to be for six months, not two years. However, as it was, he couldn't see his family, his friends, his acquaintances, anyone. No one but Vegeta and Piccolo. They were the only ones who he had told of his current predicament. They alone had convinced the rest of the Z-fighters not to hunt him down, which any of them could have done now.

It was pathetic, his power level was around fifteen thousand now, which even _Yadjarobi _had reached. His once legendary strength was reduced to… this. He didn't even know why he bothered trying anymore. Should he just give up and let the rest of the warriors try, and probably fail, to stop the destruction of the planet?

No, this was far beyond even Vegeta's super saiyan 2 state. He now completely understood his father's choice to leave him. The two of them… they were guardians. They had to do whatever it took to defend the planet, no matter what it took.

He jumped from the Satan mansion, landing on the street with a slight click from his steel toed combat boots. He strolled down the streets for twenty minutes, before he ended up at Orange Star High. In theory, he should be a freshman at the school right now. His mother was actually planning on sending him here for high school. He still studied occasionally, if only to pass the time.

His hands drifted to a senzu bean he had stashed in one of his pockets. If only he could use it… everything would go back to normal, even if only for a time. However, he knew that was ridiculous. Not only were senzus incredibly rare and precious, and should only be used in emergencies, but he would waste them constantly.

No it was better as it was. He didn't need to waste them. Plus, if there was ever a time where he was needed to protect the earth, he would need one to be useful. For now though, he just needed to continue fighting.

It was all he could ever do.

A/N A cookie to whoever can guess whats going on with Gohan. This chapter was really hard for me to write, so I'm sorry for any lack of quality that may have occurred. Review and tell me how I did!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, that had some serious reception, and your reward is another chapter ahead of schedule due to motivation ^-^**

**But some quick reviewer shout-outs before the story:**

**dp3of5 and Lilly-sama: About time a review included Hirrudigarn! You guys were close, but not quite there. Still good reasoning ans logic going on here!  
**

**Dr. Blue22: A good guess, I actually hadn't thought about that!  
**

**WithoutWingsX: Wow you ask a lot of questions :P I'm happy your enjoying it so far though! And keep the questions coming!  
**

Chapter 3

Videl watched the clock with an intensity that would have made any human cringe. 'Fifteen minutes,' she thought angrily. 'I have an appointment with Bulma in fifteen minutes, so why does sixth period have to last another five minutes?'

Bulma Briefs, _the Bulma Briefs, _had demanded that the police station's 'delivery boy,' who was going to pick up the sample results meet her in person. And just like that, she was going to meet the single most powerful woman, possibly person, on the planet.

Sure, Hercule was the world's hero, but Bulma was… Bulma. She had invented more than anyone in all of history, bringing the world into a scientific golden age. On top of all that, she was considered to be the panicle of both fashion and beauty. Men wanted her, women wanted to be her. And she was going to meet her in person.

"I still can't believe you actually scheduled an appointment with someone instead of barging in," Sharpener mocked.

"Bulma did it, not me," She countered, "Besides; she isn't the type of person you can just drop in on, even if you could."

"Why can't you?" He asked, confused.

"Even an idiot like you should know that the Capsule Corp. defense system is impenetrable." Videl snapped. "Even Saiyaman got caught by it. Now, imagine a normal human trying to do that." She smirked as Sharpener squirmed uncomfortably. When the bell finally rang she shot out of her seat, only to be stopped by the teacher.

"I expect full report on the cell games that include all the participants, not just Mr. Satan, Saiyaman, and Cell, due next Wednesday." There were several groans, but Videl barely heard. She set out at a dead sprint, determined to make it to capsule corp. on time.

Again she jumped into her jet-copter, taking off at high speeds.

Videl landed next to Capsule Corp., and walked to the colossal domed structure, surrounded by more domes of varying sizes. She approached the entrance and pressed the buzzer to announce that she was there.

"Who is this?" a voice asked.

"Videl Satan, I have a 3:10 meeting with Bulma." She answered with feigned confidence.

"So you do," the voice responded. "Trunks will show you to Ms. Briefs.

A few moments passed before the door opened to reveal a small kid with lavender hair, no more than seven years old, standing there with his arms crossed. He looked her up and down, and began walking away.

"This way," The kid said without looking, and Videl quickly followed. After a few minutes of walking threw the labyrinth of Capsule Corp. in silence, she attempted to strike up a conversation with the boy.

"How did you end up working in capsule corp.?" She asked.

"My mom owns the company," He answered simply.

"Your mom is Bulma?" She asked, surprised. Than she blinked. This was _Trunks Briefs_, the child genius that was taught by her and only her.

"I just said she was didn't I?" He asked annoyed.

"Wait, why does she have her son answer the door without any bodyguards, when there is a good chance they might have a gun?" Videl asked.

"Guns don't scare me," He said with a shrug.

"They don't have to scare you to kill you," Videl shot back.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked rudely. "My dad trained me to be better than any old _gun_." He seamed to spit the last word, as though it was some kind of worthless and obsolete toy.

"That's right, your dad is Vegeta huh?" she whispered to herself. Vegeta was supposed to be the third most dangerous man alive, after her dad and saiyaman. He virtually lived to train, or so the Media had said.

"Yea, so?" Trunks answered.

She looked at him incredulously. How on earth did he hear that? Even she had barely heard it!

"Whatever, mom's just threw that door." He said pointing do a door that looked like every other and walked off.

Videl inhaled and walked threw the door to see none other than Bulma Briefs sitting in a huge chair with her fingers crossed. She had a impatient look about her that obviously said she didn't want to be here. Her desk was cluttered, the papers seeming to drown a computer monitor that stood on her desk as a sign of defiance to the flood of documents.

"Mrs. Satan?" Bulma said in slight surprise. "You're the one who is going to pick up the blood sample?"

"Yes," Videl answered, "King Furry put me on the case personally."

"I know," Bulma replied, causing the crime fighter's eyes to widen. "Don't act so surprised, I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to. Now onto the main event. The blood sample."

Videl's felt anticipation well up. This was it.

"How did you get it?" She demanded. Videl blinked.

"He was grazed by a bullet," She responded, but Bulma scoffed.

"There is no way he could be hit by something so mundane." The genius laughed dryly. "Now tell the truth. How did he get hurt?"

"I'm telling you," Videl snapped, "He was grazed by a bullet. Of all the millions that were shot at him, what's so ridiculous about one almost hitting? He's only human after all, he can only dodge for so long."

"You really don't know what you've put yourself up against, do you?" Bulma asked with more than a little venom in her voice. She slapped a piece of paper on the top of one of the piles, it's small print and spacing leaving more black than white on the paper.

"This right here shows that he _isn't_ human, or at least not completely. Half of his DNA is of a creature non-existent on earth, and the other half belongs to one of the most dangerous people in all of history. He was bred for fighting in a way that you cannot even fathom. He _doesn't_ make these mistakes, especially not when his adrenaline is pumping like it probably was when he was dodging bullets."

Videl's jaw dropped. "He isn't human?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "No shit."

"Is there a way that we could kill him?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Of course," The other woman replied, "But it includes me pulling out a weapon more dangerous than any nuclear weapon, which would undoubtedly destroy the city."

"Than what can we do?" Videl asked.

"You're the police force," Bulma pointed out, "what's with all this we stuff?"

Videl squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, you seem to know a lot more than anyone else about what's going on."

Bulma laughed. "That's true isn't it? Than head my warning. Do not, under any circumstances, fight Saiyaman on a full moon. He has stopped himself from killing you thus far, but he won't hesitate with the moon thrown into the equation. Now is there anything else you need?"

Videl shook her head, only to have Bulma dismiss her with a wave of her hand. Videl left the room, only to find herself in a hallway with absolutely no way to tell where the exit was. Shrugging, she took of in a random direction.

An hour later, she was still wandering in a random direction.

'My god,' she thought in frustration, 'there is absolutely NO way to tell where you are going!'

However, she eventually found herself in a place that looked slightly different than the rest. There was a heavy duty steel door that had a control panel next to it.

'Guess it's better than sitting here doing nothing,' she figured, and walked over to knock on the door.

A hum that she had been ignoring up until that point died down, immediately followed by the door being thrown open.

She could only stare. In the doorway was a man about five foot five, wearing nothing but training pants, and had clearly been using them for just that if she was to judge by the layer of sweat coating his body. However, what surprised her was something different.

He had raven black hair that defied gravity, and ended in a sharp widow's peak that seamed fitting with his sharp and regal facial features. What's more every last muscle on his body seamed to be defined to perfection, as to get maximum size without sacrificing speed or flexibility.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing interrupting my training?" The man growled.

"I'm Videl _SATAN_" she snapped, emphasizing her own importance. "And I'm just looking for a way out."

The man let out a chuckle. "Satan? So your related to that afro idiot?" He burst into full blown laughter when he saw her eyes widen. "Oh this is precious, you actually _look up_ to that weakling don't you?"

Videl didn't know how to respond. As with every famous person, some people didn't like Hercule, it was bound to happen. But he openly called the strongest man alive weak?

"Like your much stronger," she shot back, causing a abrupt cut off in the laughter.

"I am_ millions_ of times stronger than that idiot," he growled.

"Prove it," she retorted, confident that, despite his intimidating body, she would be able to handle him in a fight.

"You aren't worth my time," the man growled, "you can't even handle the Kakabrat."

"Kaco-what?" Videl asked stupidly.

"You know him as Saiyaman," he said simply. She noted three things about that. The first was that he knew, truly _knew_ saiyaman. The second was the lack of growl, in fact, there was borderline respect there.

Third, he thought he was stronger than Saiyaman.

"Are you suggesting you are stronger than him?" Videl questioned slowly.

"I am _stating_ I am," The man barked.

"You must be Vegeta!" Videl realized. No one else could be so arrogant, and this _was_ his house.

The saiyan smirked. "My reputation precedes me."

"Can I spar with you?" Videl asked eagerly. Although he was known to be an arrogant and antisocial jerk, he was also known as one of the world's strongest men.

"Why would I waste my time with the likes of you?" He mocked. "You would only slow me down."

"I bet you I wouldn't," She retorted with a humph, crossing her arms.

"Girl," he growled, "I've been in life and death situations longer than you've been alive, probably twice over. If you think you can keep up with my training regiment, you are sadly mistaken. I'd have you in tears in less than five minutes."

"I bet you can't," she countered, causing the warrior to frown in confliction.

"Get in here," He finally gave in, walking back into the room.

Videl grinned and rushed in after him. However, she could only gawk at the interior of the room. It was, like many things in Capsule Corp., a half-sphere, but there were many differences about this particular room.

For one, the walls were made of some sort of metal plating, which made the room look much bigger than it's already tremendous size. What's more, there was a central pillar that had a ridiculous amount of buttons, and a central dial.

Vegeta walked over to the console, setting the dial slightly higher, and Videl immediately collapsed onto the floor, an immense weight pressing down on her.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta mocked, not at all fazed by the pressure. "Can't handle five times earth's gravity?"

"Five times earth's gravity?" She asked in shock, as she tried and failed to move any part of her body.

A huge amount of weight lifted, but it was still a struggle to get to her feet.

"Three Gs?" Vegeta scoffed, "That's it? I knew you were a waste of my time."

"No," Videl countered, "Turn it up to four, I can take it."

Vegeta laughed and did as she said, causing her to cry in pain as her legs struggled to hold her new weight. Vegeta turned it back down to three, causing her to look at him sharply.

"You are no use to me if you can't move," He noted. "Now, get into your stance."

"We're going to fight like this?" She gasped in shock.

"What else is this supposed to be for?" He snapped, opening his arms in front of him. "Now come at me!"

Videl ran at him, but in her slowed state, failed to touch him, despite him moving only a few inches from his original spot.

Suddenly, a white glove collided with her for head, causing her to launch backward and skid several feet across the ground.

"Just as I thought, you aren't worth my time," he stated, before suddenly appearing right above her, crashing his knees into her solar plexus.

She screamed in pain, and the volume only increased as she was swung mercilessly by her hair and thrown into a wall.

However, as she slumped to the ground, a hand tightened around her neck, lifting her into the air. He touched the side of her face with a gloved hand, showing the collected tear to her.

"One minute and thirteen seconds." He let go, letting her crash into the ground, and walked over to the gravity simulator, shutting down the gravity. "Now get out before I break my promise to not kill you."

**A/N Sorry, no Saiyaman this time! Believe me, I'm just as disappointed as you are. But the Briefs family is obviously important in this story, and so I gave them there own introduction chapter. REVIEW, It's great inspiration, and will legitimately help more chapters get out faster.  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I don't know how well I've been hiding it, but my spelling and grammar are pretty sub-par. If you or someone you know is looking to beta-read a new story, shoot me a PM!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, already ran into writer's block, so I'm just going to dive into the first of three arcs. Sorry, I'm not exactly ready to reveal what's going on with Gohan... but it will be soon. But I am going to say that there are hints practically screaming at you. Perhaps re-watching the Hirrudigarn movie will help with your predictions (Yes, I will say that there is Hirrudigarn) :P**

Hercule Satan walked into the torch lit room, immediately falling to a knee.

"Your training has progressed far Mr. Satan," a high pitched voice noted, "but you are still no match for saiyaman. However, If my prediction is correct, your exponentially growing power should match his exponentially weakening power in a very short amount of power. And than, you will finally earn the title you have held for so long."

"Thank you sensei," Hercule stuttered, "but I'm not ready to face him yet. If what you say about him is correct…"

"Do not worry," The voice soothed. "His years of experience will be offset by both his years of inactivity and his current condition. Plus, I can provide you with the necessary conditions to finally defeat him. You will become a true hero, and even if your little lie gets out, you will still be one to the masses. Now, get ready for a spar."

Hercule gulped, and dropped into his stance, preparing a slaughter fest. An educational slaughter fest, but a slaughter fest all the same.

* * *

Krillin pushed the shopping cart threw the parking lot, his four year old daughter holding on to his pant legs. He stopped just behind his expensive blue C-142, the newest car Capsule Corp put on the market. Despite not having much money, Bulma was more than willing to lend her top of the line equipment to longtime friends.

"Ok Marron, could you put the big heavy stuff in the car like the big strong girl you are?" He asked her, handing over a huge pack of paper towels.

"Ok daddy!" she giggled, going put it in the car's back seat, while he loaded the trunk with groceries. Suddenly, he felt something press against his back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Someone whispered into his ears, "You can either give us the car keys, or you can give us you _and_ your daughter's life and the car keys. Don't even try fighting; we are part of Harriman's gang."

Krillin reached out with his Ki sensing abilities, counting seven people behind him. "Can I provide an alternative?" he asked calmly.

"And what would that be?" the gang member asked from behind.

Before he knew what was happening, the gangster was on the ground, facedown in newly cracked cement.

The others fumbled for there weapons, but he was upon them in an instant. By kicking one of them, he decimated three more by having them all collide.

The final two suddenly decided that they were outmatched, and turned to escape with there consciousness. However, both there knees were kicked in, and they were lifted by the bald monk.

"Look before you leap," he warned, "And maybe you won't end up trying to rob a world class martial artist." With that, he slammed there heads together, knocking them out instantly.

"Daddy, did you beat up more people?" He turned to see Marron glaring at him, her hands on her hips. He shivered slightly; it was the exact stance his wife took when she scolded him. "I'm going to tell mommy!"

"Hey now Marron, they were trying to take our car!" He complained. _For the fourth trip to the city in a row,_ he sighed to himself. Harriman was bigger than the red ribbon army ever was, and twice as dangerous. He had personally had to fight his way threw people who would have given him trouble back in his first tournament appearance, and Tien had once told him that he had fought someone as strong as Tao.

If this was the Red Ribbon, he would not be concerned in the slightest. All they would have to do is storm a castle and kill there leader. It really wouldn't take that much, after all, if they somehow had someone as strong as the Ginyu force, which was nearly impossible for a human, they would still be pushovers by comparison to any Z-fighter.

Problem was, Harriman was smart, incredibly so. Not a single goon they had captured could direct them to a higher up, and even than, they got there instructions from the mail. But they couldn't trace that, because it was all sent from Satan City, and Bulma virtually turned the city upside down looking for him. He heard that Harriman had no power at all in the city, but he personally didn't dare set foot there anymore.

Not with Gohan on a crime streak.

He didn't get how or why he was on it, but it scared him to hell and back. That kid was fighting intergalactic tyrants since he was five years old, and was more than capable of enslaving the universe with more efficiency than Freeza ever had. He needed to be stopped, that much was obvious; the only two people that would have a chance at it were the only ones that were defending him.

"_The kid has his reasons," Piccolo said simply, "if he actually turned evil, he would be doing a lot worse than robbing banks."_

"_And what the Kakabrat doesn't concern me in the slightest," Vegeta added, "As long as he stays away from my son and mate, he can go blow up a planet for all I care. Besides, he's keeping the police at there best, letting them catch the petty criminals that would interrupt the woman's business."_

Well, maybe Vegeta hadn't defended him, but he wasn't going to lift a finger to stop it.

So, for now, all he could do is get his groceries from south city, and have to put up with average criminals and gangsters, and continue his teaching job, and hopefully move to a city once the world returns to normal.

"Get in the car," he sighed, "I still need to finish loading the groceries."

* * *

A tall, slender figure sat on his throne, four glowing orange spheres at his feet, each with a number of stars that singled them out as just how individual they were.

_Three more dragon balls,_ he thought to himself with a smirk, _and I will be able to finally win this little chess game._

It was quite humorous in his eyes. While the Z-fighters were all concerned about Gohan and Harriman, he was free to move in the shadows without detection. Soon, he would have to move in the open however, if he was going to be able to put his plan in motion.

Only one of them suspected him, but instead of telling someone more capable, he had tried to take things into his own hands. It had only taken him a matter of seconds to adjust his plan however, and now it was much better than it ever was.

Earth's Special Forces were going to be completely destroyed by his hands.

* * *

Trunks easily dodged the older man's punch, shattering his windpipe with a flawlessly formed punch. He heard guns go off behind him, but he turned fast enough to catch the first bullet between two fingers and weave through the rest in motions that would have put any acrobat to shame.

Adrenalin was pumping threw his small body, and he knew a single slip up would cause more than a little pain. His opponents weren't the paparazzi, they were the special forces of Harriman himself. They were the absolute best of the absolute best, and he had no illusions they were playing fair. Judging by the remaining 20's significant bulk, they were taking performance enhancing drugs, and he could also see stimulating drugs by the look in there pupil.

He winced as a bullet scraped his skin, spilling blood. These weren't any normal guns; they had a caliber rivaling that of which he saw his mom developing. In fact, each one he dodged pierced seven walls before stopping, each made of over a foot of solid steel. Granted, they were only inconvenient because he wasn't using any Ki for training purposes, but he still had to give them credit. Suddenly, one of the elite warriors began reloading, and Trunks took the opportunity without hesitation. He leaped behind the solder, letting his drug driven allies to put messy holes in the addict.

He saw a flash of surprise in there eyes, and it only grew as he used the now bullet filled corpse as a flail, shattering his new weapon's skull on another's head which seamed to explode on contact.

One man thought to use his augmented physical strength and size advantage by rushing the Demi-Saiyan, but had his legs swiped from under him as soon as he came in the young Saiyan's range. Using the man's momentum, Trunks hurled him with terrifying speed at a group of five.

They didn't even register what hit them as Trunks sensed there Ki signature vanish. That was twenty six down, eleven left.

He twisted to have a bullet nearly scrape the bridge of his nose, and he returned the favor by hurling the bullet back at the unfortunate shooter.

Finally he got hit. His body seamed to give in as thirteen excruciating bullet wounds entered his body, never leaving a exit wound.

He fell face first and ground with a thud, but he was still conscious. The thugs were beginning to report in that they had won, as a wind blew through the hall, leaving but a voice.

_Don't let them break you're pride._

The henchmen were thrown back as Trunks began levitating, his hair turning a blinding gold.

The spec ops unit reopened fire, but the bullets slowed as they approached, incinerating when they got in arm's length.

Even with drugs clouding there thoughts, they knew that this was quickly becoming a place they didn't want to be. Before they could turn to run though, a light filled the hallway, leaving only ashes. Trunks fell on his knees, coughing.

"You're fight's not over," Trunks heard behind him.

The Demi-Saiyan turned to see his father, arms crossed, leaning against a wall.

"Dad... can you help me up?" He asked as he struggled to get to his feet

The prince looked at him flatly. "No, a true warrior can take the aftermath of a fight just as well as the fight itself. Get home yourself." With that he turned and walked away.

Tears burned in his eyes as the bullet wounds constantly impeded his movements. He managed to crawl to the wall and prop himself against it. But he refused to stop there. He pushed against it, getting his feet under him. His dad was right; he had to start looking after himself. Looking down both ways of the empty metallic hallway that was designed to make you loose you're way, he tapped his photographic memory for the blueprints. Heading left, the lavender haired boy limped through the halls alone.

Vegeta flipped the switch, disabling the booby traps that were placed in every odd numbered hall. He really was proud of his son, even if he didn't know how to show it.

Like a true Saiyan he had taken a challenge most would think insane, and succeeded. He was a fine heir to the throne, and he would reward him when they got home.

What was it he was always asking about? A carnival?

* * *

Videl groaned, as she tried to rack her brain for the information she needed. Honestly, who cared about the other participants at the Cell Games? It was a pointless essay, and all anyone could do was speculate, the live broadcast didn't have a good enough quality to figure out the actual identity of the participants. Some argued that they were the past participants in the world tournament, but that was obviously just the fanatics talking again.

Goku, Tienshinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chioutzu, and Jacki-Chun. They were myths in reality. People told of the amazing super=human powers and martial skills of the participants, to amazing to be caught on tape. But at the time, there were no recording devices good enough to keep track of a track and field event, it made sense that world class martial artists were too fast to get picked up. She would admit they were good, but there was no way they were infinitely stronger than her dad, like everyone seamed to be suggesting.

Besides, where were they now? Krillin became a gym teacher, Yamcha a baseball star, and the rest had virtually dropped off the face of the earth. Besides, there were a lot of people there that didn't remotely look like the old fighters.

She blinked. It couldn't be.

Suddenly, her watch burst into life.

"Videl, Saiyaman is at-"

"Chief," She interrupted, breathing slowly. "I am bedridden for a month. I fought against someone way out of my league. However, I know someone who can help us in the case."

"And who would that be?" He asked after a moment of silence, probably to take in the fact that she wasn't going to be on police duty.

"Vegeta"

A/N: Kabam, plot left and right! Two separate masterminds at once? A cookie to whoever can guess the identity of at least one of them. And REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay! My drum tech switched me to Bass Drum, because everyone who has marched in that section is leaving but one, so I've been almost obsessively memorizing and reping warm-ups and exercises. On top of that, I've been working on a crossover fic with another author, that will include DBZ, Bleach, Soul Eater, FMA, and Harry Potter. It'll be coming soon (hopefully), so check it out!

Chapter 5

Gohan gulped as he entered the holy airspace. He felt the darkness stirring inside him, as if it knew this was the last place it should be welcomed. In all honesty, he had to admit that it probably right, he was bringing a virtual time bomb with no timer into the greatest sanctuary on earth.

However, it was also the only place that was willing to accept him. He knew his mother would undoubtedly welcome him back, but the sense of comfort and peace that would accompany such a reunion would be dangerous. However, it was truly a shame he couldn't see his brother…

That single thought had haunted him for his entire career as Saiyaman. He knew first hand how hard it was to grow up without a brother, or a father figure. After all, no matter how necessary and justified Goku's absences that spanned years were, and no matter how much he tried to make it up when he got back, they were years he didn't have him. It hurt to know the most he could ever do is leave a small sum of money on there doorstep once a month.

The demi-saiyan landed easily on Dende's lookout, fighting back nostalgia as he took in his familiar surroundings. This was his home away from home, and he had been welcome here since he had returned from his trip to Namek.

"Is that you Gohan?" A voice called out to him, as he saw Dende emerge from the central palace, smiling. He waved his hand, and the once powerful Saiyan fell to the ground, smiling in pleasure.

"It never ceases to amaze me that taking away your ability to fall asleep can take such a load off your shoulders," The guardian noted.

"You try staying awake for a few years nonstop!" came the drowsy reply, "Than tell me how easy it is!"

"Nemekians don't sleep," Dende pointed out, "So I've technically stayed awake far longer than you."

"Shut up," he laughed, "I've worked hard to not fall asleep!"

"And it shows in your strength," a gruff voice called interrupted. The two looked over to see there mentor walking over to them.

"I heard that you got hit by a bullet," He continued, "Kid, have you eaten a senzu?"

Gohan sighed. "No, but we've gone over this. You've felt it yourself, when you take a five second break from something and start it again, it gets even more tiring. Plus, Tapion said he only sealed half of Hirrudigarn inside of me, and there is a chance that the senzu would restore him as well."

"He also said he would be back in six months with a way to seal it away." Piccolo snarled.

Gohan nodded absently. "He did, didn't he? How long ago was that? Three years?"

Piccolo frowned in concern. "Two years. Don't tell me that your sense of time is that off?"

Gohan laughed lightly. "Nothing seams quite 'on' anymore. I know Vegeta said that Saiyans technically didn't have to sleep, and that I can function the same without it, but I think that those genes are coming to there limits. People sometimes seem to forget that I'm as much human as I am saiyan."

Piccolo nodded, but growled inside. Why was it that he was the only Z-fighter that truly understood the kid when he was the only one that wasn't at least partly the same _specie? _It was ridiculous, the humans treated him like a fragile doll, but completely forgot about him in the heat of battle, while the Saiyans always thought he could take whatever was thrown at him, and was surprised when he didn't. The kid was tough, remarkably so, but he was still human. And yes, he needed help from time to time, but by no means did he need to be babied.

Why was it that he, _the Demon King Piccolo, _was the one person he told about Hirrudigarn, over his own family? If he hadn't convinced his pupil to trust Vegeta, if only for information on Saiyan capabilities and limitations, he would be the only one who knew what was going on.

The rest of the fighters only knew that he had gone rogue, and had first wondered wither he was stable enough to let roam free. They had, until they realized that he and Vegeta were firmly on his side, and made it more than apparent that they wouldn't mind a real fight with some of their gang's more… disposable members.

"Gohan," he called out to the Saiyan who was on the brink of sleep, only remaining awake by Dende's powers. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What do you need?" he responded, not opening his eyes.

Piccolo sent a beam of energy at the ground, using precise Ki control to rearrange the surrounding atoms into a sturdy fabric like material. Again using his masterful manipulation skills, he weaved it into an exact copy of the saiyan's currant outfit, with the exception of a demon insignia that appeared on every piece of fabric.

"Do me the honor of wearing my insignia," he requested, "I think you are the only one who truly deserve them."

"What about me?" Dende asked, offended.

"What about you?" He redirected back towards the guardian, who hung his head in shame.

"Thanks Piccolo," he mumbled, "But wouldn't I disgrace your symbol, considering I'm kind of wanted?"

Piccolo could barely believe it. Here he was, curled up on the ground like a baby due to his lack of basic necessities. The only way he was able to stay up, and keep Hirrudigarn from breaking free, was to have adrenaline running threw his veins, so he had lived in a near starved state that activated his survival instincts. However, when those reserves of stamina began to dwindle, he committed a crime, and engaging the police force with no other purpose than to keep them safe. The adrenaline would keep him awake, keeping him awake. Than, after eating, he would restart the cycle.

And he still thought he would _disgrace_ him?

"Look kid," Piccolo began, sitting next to his pupil, "I know that right now, you are doing this alone, and seemingly without recognition. But remember, you were the one that chose the hard and pure path by letting Mr. Satan take the credit for Cell. You could have been royalty, but you chose the path of daily character building challenges. You could have simply left Tapion, but instead, you let him trap a demon inside of you so that he could search for a way to permanently stop it."

"You make me sound like some great hero…" He mumbled.

"That's what you are," Piccolo said softly.

"I do whatever it takes to protect the planet," The Demi-Saiyan corrected, "It's more my civic duty."

"You don't quite get it do you?" He continued patiently. "I am considered a hero by heaven's standards, and I nearly wiped out the entire human population. You on the other hand, have done more good than I probably ever will, and not a single villainous act without more than enough reason. Now, prove me right, and wear my symbol, ushering in a new era in demons."

"Represent me in a way I never could."

* * *

Bulma's eye twitched as she saw the mob of people tearing up her lawn. Sure, her friend circle was more than guilty of it, but they were _invited_ to do so. These people were tearing up her garden, just for a _chance_ to talk to her.

"Woman," a voice growled from behind her. She didn't have to turn to know it was no other than the prince of all Saiyans. "What are all these weaklings doing tearing up our lawn?"

Bulma suppressed a smile. 'Our' lawn. That meant he accepted her as an equal, at least to the point of sharing his property. Considering when they first met he saw her as below his ownership, she acknowledged that little phrase to be more meaningful than any speech in the romance novels she had read in her younger years.

"That Satan girl that you hospitalized," she accused, jabbing her finger into his chest, "She connected you to the Cell Games, and now people are suspecting you can take down Saiyaman."

"She questioned my strength, and I showed her a fraction of it," he said simply, "It's not my fault that someone grew a brain and connected the dots, after Seven. Fucking. Years. Honestly, it's about god damned time this happened."

"But you also just had to bring up Gohan," she snapped, "This would never have happened if you just knocked her out immediately."

"Oh, now you want me to go around knocking people out?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't twist my words," She hissed, "Just make it up to me by making a little _demonstration _of exactly what the Cell Game fighters are capable of."

He grinned malevolently, "Any limitations?"

"No visible wounds, we don't want any lawsuits," she shrugged, "And make it remotely humanly possible. Just because you have been identified as a Cell Games fighter doesn't mean that you have been identified as a superhuman. Yet."

He grinned evilly, and jumped out the window she was looking out only moments before, free-falling twenty stories to the earth with glistening shards of glass. She chuckle as he started barking insults and threats that were most certainly going to have to be beeped out.

Saiyans, in general, were pain in the asses. Vegeta was the prince of pain in the asses, and led his kingdom threw example. However, he was her pain in the ass, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

Videl entered a silent classroom. It was surreal, countless teachers had tried and failed to achieve just this, yet her friend's very presence was enough shock the entire student body into total silence.

"Videl," a whisper seamed to shout threw the silence, "What happened?"

"I got into a fight I couldn't win," She said as though she was discussing the weather. She moved her casted arm over the wheel of her wheelchair, pushing it forward slowly. Erasa rushed over, both to take in her injuries and help her to her seat. Conversations immediately sprung up around the class.

Videl was completely covered in bandages, head to toe. However, there was a frightening amount on her forehead and between her rib cages.

"You shouldn't be here in this condition," she hissed into her friend's ear, "I don't care how tough you are, this is insane! How did this even happen!"

"Remember how I had an appointment with Bulma?" She whispered back, "I fought Vegeta, her husband. He can beat Saiyaman, I know he can. He was moving like he does, and under heightened gravity. I'm the one that told that to the police."

The blond stopped her inquiring for a few seconds as she took in this new information. The criminal that her friend has been trying to stop for years suddenly could be brought in… by someone else?

She studied the black haired girl as she left her next to her seat and took her own. For the past couple years, she had done nothing but complain about Saiyaman, and train to stop him. Her sheer determination was borderline obsessive, but that had always been one of her defining traits. She was finding it hard to believe that she was willing to step down and let Vegeta take over the case.

In fact, the hole Vegeta episode bothered her. She knew he was superstar magazine's "Most Dangerous Man Alive," ranked over both Mr. Satan and Saiyaman, but she had always figured it was because of his ruthlessness, not his actual strength. She never would have imagined that he was on the same godly level as the other two.

"You never said why you came to school," She whispered to the crime fighter, "People could get hit by a train and walk away in better condition."

"It's because I feel fine," she whispered in reply, "Bulma healed me in compensation for her husband. However, she didn't want it getting out that she has a prototype healing chamber, so she asked me to pretend to be injured."

Erasa blinked, than looked at her suspiciously. "Your being surprisingly open."

"Well…" She hesitated. "She did say that this was the first time she ever used it on a girl. On top of that, everyone she had used it on was over the age of thirty… She doesn't know if there will be side effects. I kinda need someone to watch for me."

"Videl!" She screamed silently, "How could you!"

"It's better than being bedridden," She hissed back, "I already told the Chief, he is insisting on giving me a break though. At least until we know of any side effects. I told dad too," she added as an afterthought

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mrs. Satan?" Mr. Bills asked, arms crossed.

"What class are we in?" She asked Erasa discreetly.

"Human rights," she replied with equal stealth.

"We were discussing wither or not it would be safe to go straight to human testing on a potentially life saving product. Or, more specifically, wither it would be safe to test something on a teenage boy when it has only been tested on grown women." She said, introducing as much of the truth as she could.

The teacher tilted his head to the side. "That's actually relevant. Good question girls. Anyone want to help them out with input? Mr. Point?"

"It depends on the situation…" He began, but he was tuned out immediately by the girls.

"You've got to tell someone who can do something about it!" Erasa hissed.

"THE Bulma Briefs knows, and said there is about a tenth of a percent of a chance that there will be a side effect," She argued, "She said that she would trust it enough to get in herself. Stop worrying."

Suddenly, there was a beep on the intercom, getting the class's attention.

"Mrs. Satan, please report to the office, there is a Mrs…" There was a gasp. "_Mrs. Briefs _waiting for you. I do suggest you don't keep her waiting."

A/N: And so Gohan's secrets are revealed! Kind of obvious now that you know it isn't it? As for my mastermind challenge, I decided on a one-shot for the winner(s), but they won't be relieved/informed until the identity of the masterminds are relieved in the story, so that the story isn't spoiled! Anyway, review! I get inspiration from every one!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I rewrote this five times, but couldn't get it just right like I wanted, and this is the shortest chapter I've posted However, I still hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"YOU RUINED YEARS OF HARD WORK!" Bulma screeched at the girl, "I CAN MAKE YOU AND YOUR FATHER THE LAUGHING STOCKS OF THE WORLD IN SEVENTY DIEFFERENT WAYS, AND YOU GO REVEAL OUR BIGGEST SECRET! YOU'D THINK THAT IF YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO FIGURE IT OUT, THAN YOU'D HAVE THE BRAIN TO KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!"

Videl shrunk back farther into her seat. This woman was _easily_ more terrifying than any criminal she had ever faced, and the fact that Vegeta was standing behind her only added to the already terrifying image.

"I just thought," Videl started, but was immediately cut off.

"No, you didn't think," She hissed. "Now you've gone and made an enemy out of the most powerful people in the world. The rest of the cell game fighters are going to go into hiding, and blame the Satan family."

Videl's eyes widened. She really _hadn't_ been thinking. If all the cell games fighters were like Vegeta and Saiyaman… all it would take would be one deciding to take revenge.

She was suddenly reminded of Vegeta's words _'You aren't worth my time, you can't even handle the Kakabrat.' _Did that mean that Saiyaman was the weakest? What was she bringing down on herself? There had been nine fighters at the Cell games, and if they were all stronger than saiyaman, which would make sense considering he was the youngest…

She blinked. How would her father have been able to compete in that league? He was incredible, but back than he was still bound by what the press was starting to call 'Human limitations'. So that means…

"Dad didn't beat Cell did he?" She whispered.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "No fucking duh. That sorry excuse for a fighter wouldn't last a second against something like Cell. The only reason he's alive is because he didn't see him as something worth killing."

Videl blinked. She had long since accepted that there was a whole other class of fighters, but this was insane. Her father was the _World Champion, _even at that time. Just how much was Saiyaman holding back against her, considering he obviously improved. And more importantly, _how strong were these people_?

"Woman," Vegeta barked, "Watch your tongue. You have already revealed more than I have." He walked over, standing over the 'injured' girl. "Bottom line is you owe us. Now, we don't want your money or chores. There is nothing that you can do that I can't do better, and we have far more money than your idiot father. So… now that you have been scolded, and you realize just what you've gotten yourself into, we want to know what you can do for us in payment for spilling our secret."

Videl began thinking, but nothing came to mind. These two had everything they wanted. She couldn't serve as a bodyguard, because Vegeta was more capable than her. She couldn't do the simple chores, because Bulma was notorious for getting robots to do that for her. They didn't need any more publicity, and she had a feeling that the police records were more than in her grasp.

She was completely useless.

"I can tell you my father's training regiment," She offered half-heartedly, causing the saiyan to sneer.

"What training regiment could I possibly want to hear, if it offers such poor results?" He hissed.

"Weighted training cloths," she replied, causing him to sneer.

"Any fighter worth the title knows of that," he mocked. However, Bulma became quiet.

"Videl, your dad has been getting lessons hasn't he?" The blue haired genius questioned quietly.

"No," She said immediately, but than stopped to think. "But he has been disappearing randomly for a day or two at a time… I guess it's possible that during that time he could be seeing a teacher. But who could be teaching him? And more importantly, what makes you think that?"

"Weighted training clothes are only used by old fashioned martial artists," Bulma explained slowly, as if still figuring it out herself, "And if he is using them, than he is being trained by someone competent, even by our standards."

"He has no sense of technique," Vegeta interjected, "Even among normal people, there are bound to be people who can improve him, even while being weaker physically than him."

Bulma nodded. "Videl, we have a job for you. Videotape yourself fighting Mr. Satan. From there, our group of experts can analyze his technique and deduce who his teacher is. Today is Monday, so we should have a easy to hide camera sent to you by Wensday. Is there anything in particular you'd like from Capsule Corp that we can hide the camera in?"

Videl blinked. "Excuse me?"

"We can hardly straight up send you a super advanced camera that's only purpose is to record every detail and muscle tension of world class fighters," Bulma reasoned, "So we need another product that we can send you as a cover."

"Oh, that makes sense," Videl confessed. "Umm… what's my price limit?"

Bulma laughed, "Price limit? Not in my vocabulary!"

The crime fighter blinked. That's right; she almost forgot this was the wealthiest person alive.

"How about a new Jet Copter?" Videl asked a little timidly. It wasn't like people really just gave those awa-

"You bet. I'll have the J-40 sent in capsule mode." Bulma agreed.

Videl's jaw dropped. "J-40? But the J-34 is the newest on the market! I was half expecting a never before seen J-35, but… Wow."

Bulma laughed again. "We have up till the J-47 in prototypes. It's called marketing, let the public get used to the new one before you throw it another one. You don't expect my board members to ride in _released_ vehicles do you?"

Videl was once again shocked. Bulma… Capsule Corp… They truly did hold a monopoly over nearly every field of work. It was terrifying to think that she was on its _bad_ side. No, this was something that even _she_ needed to suck up to.

"Th-Thank you," Videl stammered. "So what should I say to my class, you know, being called down to the office by Bulma Briefs and all?"

"Just say I gave you a new jet copter for compensation," She said offhandedly. "Its close enough, and my popularity will go up when they see the model and generosity."

Videl nodded, deciding to ignore her ego, and looked behind her at the wheel chair. "I have to sit in that again, don't I?"

"One way or another," Vegeta agreed with a smirk, causing her to sit down quickly.

* * *

Videl tilted to the side, letting the fist soar over her shoulder, than sent him sprawling across the floor in and open palmed assault to the solar plexus.

"Next," she said simply, causing the rest of the dojo members to step backwards. They were used to her beating them, but the part of her beating them without breaking a sweat while in 'critical condition' was apparently scaring them half do death.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked them, "You won't ever be able to stand up to dad if you can't even beat me now. So stop being a bunch of pansies, and up here and fight me!"

"Oh, is Mrs. Satan getting cocky?" Someone asked from the crowd. In unison, people began to open a path for the challenger, but no one expected who it was.

"Saiyaman!" She gasped. The Demi-Saiyan smiled and bowed, completely ignoring the crowd of fighters.

"In the flesh," he replied, "Now that introductions are out of the way, shall we begin?"

"What are you doing here!" she asked, backing up and dropping into a fighting stance.

"Just thought I'd drop by and say hello to my favorite family," He replied with a laugh, "And I thought offering a spar to help that ego of yours would be in everyone's best interest."

"Look here you creep," She called out, "Get the HELL out of my house before I make you!"

He tipped his hat, "If you insist," and, there was a gentle breeze through the room as he disappeared.

No one made a noise as Videl balled her hands into a fist, squeezing so tight that bright red blood dripped from her palm.

"Everyone," She shouted to the crowd, "Come at me at once!" She didn't even flinch as fifty six black-belt level fighters began moving towards her at varying speeds. She needed to pound someone, and these knuckleheads were fair game.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he walked through the Satan household, letting his Ki destroy security cameras as he went. He really _was_ there to just see the Satan family, but now that he went and made an entrance, he had to leave a sticky note that rested on there most valuable possession.

He casually whistled as he walked down the halls to the champion's room, doing a quick scan to make sure no one was inside. He found it with a high tech key pad that needed fingerprint identification, and he smiled.

His fingers blurred across the keypad, and within a few seconds the lock clicked.

The super saiyan whistled as he walked in, spotting Hercule's famous champion belt sitting on the bed in an otherwise clean room that overlooked the city with a glass window that took up an entire wall.

He grinned as he moved to pick it up, all too easy, when he suddenly felt a power spike behind him.

His long forgotten fighting instincts surfaced as he twisted, blocking a fist with his forearm, thrusting it forward to create an opening. His assailant was thrown backwards, but before he could follow up, he realized who he was fighting.

"Mr. Satan!" He said in disbelief, as the world's champion hit the wall like a fly, landing on all fours, and pounced at him with enough force to splinter the wall he landed on.

Gohan was in too much shock to react, and took the punch full force in the temple, sending him crashing him through the bed.

"You think you're so bad, and on top of the world" Hercule shouted, pointing a finger at him, "But I'll show you that you're really nothing more than a Delivery Boy!"

Gohan blinked in disbelief. Did he think one lucky hit was going to win him anything? The champion charged him, and he backfilled to his feet, blocking his fist with his own, creating a shockwave that shattered all the glass in the room.

Both fighters jumped backwards, and Gohan started laughing.

"Well Mr. Satan, you have most certainly improved, I will give you that," He managed, holding a weak ball of ki above the palm of his hand, "But you're still way out your league. Remember this?" He casually tossed it at him, but to his shock, the gorilla of a man threw two back at him, one to counter and one that hit him square in the chest before he could process that _Hercule_ was in control of his Ki.

Gohan was sent out the window, sliding to a stop on the balcony.

"And stay out Saiyaman," Hercule shouted, "And meet me on Papaya Island on Wednesday, we will set up conditions for the Satan Games than!"

Gohan blinked again. He really wasn't in pain, but he was… shocked. He grinned.

"You will have your fight Mr. Satan," He laughed, "But now I know your power increase. I won't be caught off guard again." With that, he took off, leaving a stream of light behind him.

Hercule let out a sigh of relief, the first part of the plan had gone smoothly, although he didn't expect it to come this soon. He walked over to the balcony, reaching up to where he had the camera hidden. This was going to the news station first thing in the morning.

And than his training would truly begin.

**A/N So did I do as bad as I think or am I being paranoid? And the reviews have gotten a little slow, in fact that last chapter had an all time low! A thank you to WithoutWingsX for being the only one who has reviewed every chapter. Not telling everyone to do that, but leave at least one!**

**Maximum power levels at this point: (These aren't random either, there actually calculated (And yes I know there high, but it _is_ close to the buu saga (And I also found that power levels can be accurate to cannon if each level of super saiyan is X50, thus letting the Saiyan's base power be reasonable and still exceed everyone else, kill me if you want, but this is what I found works. Don't believe me? I can send you an in-progress spreadsheet on all the "cannon" power levels in the series until GT using it. I only have a few more kinks to work out, and it will work.)))**

**Vegeta (base): 992,126,610**

**Vegeta (Super Saiyan X50) 49,606,330,500**

**Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2 X50) 2,480,316,525,000**

**Piccolo: 37,649,746,945**

**Gohan (Sleepless): 14,847**

**Videl: 72**

**Hercule: 214**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Here is a little cause and effect: More reviews - more inspiration - more chapters for you. You guys did great reviewing, and so you get another chapter much faster than planned! Unfortunately, this is a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

"The _Satan Games_?" Yamcha repeated in disbeleaf.

The Z-warrior get together at the Son house was completely silent beside that single comment. Oolong had been watching T.V., when a breaking news story had interrupted his favorite action movie (He did _not_ watch soap operas!). He had gotten everyone inside to watch it after he realized that it was about Gohan, but no one expected what just happened.

"Did… Gohan really just get beat by Hercule?" Tien asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm more surprised Hercule used a Ki attack," Chioutzu noted.

"You guys," Bulma called, gathering the attention of everyone. "For once something big is happening, and we _don't_ have one of Chi-Chi's prodigies to win it for us. So… I nominate Vegeta as our champion!"

The saiyan smirked, while Piccolo rolled his eyes. Idiots.

"We won't need a champion," the Nemekian replied gruffly, "Gohan will win, the end. Just because the walking afro got a couple lucky hits in doesn't mean that he will loose. Remember who we're talking about here. Even Krillen chopped off Freeza's tail in a sneak attack."

Again, the room got quit, with the exception of the bald monk trying to convince people that he hit Freeza out of something other than a sneak attack.

"I'm out of here," Vegeta growled. "Green bean, you're my sparing partner for today. Get out here."

"Hmph, now someone is talking," He agreed, and the two walked outside.

However, instead of immediately blasting off, they circled around the house, seeing none other than Gohan sitting under a window.

"This is a dangerous place for you kid," Piccolo whispered, "And next time, don't raise your power so high to alert us. You almost caught Goten's attention."

"Sorry Piccolo," He apologized, "But I have important news."

"Well, don't tell it here," Vegeta growled, grabbing him by his jacket and blasting off, his sparring partner close behind.

"Well, what's the big news?" The prince demanded once they were miles away from the gathering.

"Hercule, his technique is a mix between Turtle, Crane, and… I don't recognize the last one beyond the fact that it has the same foundations as my father's."

The three became silent, the older two processing this new information while the youngest was enjoying the feel of finally moving at high speeds again. In his weakness, he had been rendered incapable of such incredible movement.

"It has to be someone we know than," Piccolo muttered. "Goku's technique as you know it is heavily based off King Kai's, and the only people wished back are the ones _we_ wish back, let alone ones who are trained by him. Either that, or they watched one of us discreetly over the years, like Gero. However, Dende has been on the look out for the later, so we can fairly safely rule that out."

"So your saying one of the humans are teaching the idiot how to fight?" Vegeta mused, "It makes sense, but at the same time, it doesn't. Why would they?"

"One of the conditions to the Satan Games will probably be a fight to the death," Gohan muttered, "And they want Hercule to fight me, so that they can kill the notorious Saiyaman without facing your wrath."

"And maybe even get rid of the idiot in the process…" Vegeta finished thoughtfully. "Well, I must say, it's a neat little plan. However, I don't see any of the humans as being smart enough to come up with that, let alone talented enough a liar to feign that level of surprise back there. Who else is there?"

"Chi-chi wouldn't lay a finger on me, and the kids haven't seen King Kai's fighting style," Gohan immediately ruled out, than buried his hands in his hands. "You guys work out the rest. I can't think right now."

"Roshi, Tao, and Crane are suspects," Piccolo noted as he landed in a nearby desert, the saiyans landing a few feet away. "They are skilled by any standards, even if they lack our power." He than began to power up, letting his full power get some exercise. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, to match it, and they both started fluctuating there Kis to make it seem as though they were fighting.

"Android 17," Vegeta offered, "He would be both intelligent enough to plan and carry this out, and he would have the prerequisites. Above all that, we don't know what has happened to him, or his sanity."

"True," Piccolo agreed, "However, we also shouldn't rule out a new enemy."

"Yes, it has been a while since the last random encounter," Vegeta agreed, "But this is a little too well planed out. Kami, the furball, and the fatass shouldn't be ruled out either though."

"Haha, Korin and Yadjarobi," Gohan laughed, lying in the sand. "I remember those guys."

"Come on, don't go insane on us now," Piccolo growled.

"A little insanity is good for the soul," Vegeta argued with a smirk, "I know I wouldn't be who I am today without it."

"Topic," Gohan murmured, "It's kind of important, can we stay on it? I just found it funny that they haven't really done anything important in… ever."

"My lack of a tail is calling bull shit on that," Vegeta growled, "But regardless, we'll stay on topic. Is there anyone else worth mentioning? You've been on this mudball a lot longer than me."

"Fortune teller Baba has some decent fighters by earth standards," Piccolo replied, "but of them only Goku's adopted grandfather has been to heaven, and I'm pretty sure none of them have seen anyone since they died."

"If were reverting to moron henchmen, we're done brainstorming," Vegeta declared, "Who has an alibi? And it needs to be one we personally know, we don't know who is in on this."

"Dende is out," Piccolo immediately said, "As well as Korin and Yadjarobi. The three of them never left my senses. Mr. Popo as well for that matter."

"I for one can't vouch for anyone not already above suspicion," Vegeta said simply.

"So, in short, we've narrowed it down to a member of the human race that isn't my mom or godmother," Gohan summed up. "Wonderful."

"Complain all you want, It's the two of us that were stopping your ass from getting straight up kicked," Vegeta barked back, "So if you would stop your god damned sarcasm already?"

"You do what it takes to stay awake when you have to," Gohan said with a sigh, "It's become habit, because it royally pisses Videl off. But I'll try to lay off a little while your around."

"You've also picked up on a bit of slang," Piccolo noticed.

"Yea, probably the company I keep," He replied back, "I am on the streets day and night you know, some unsavory things go on during the night."

"Yes, yes, we're all so sorry for your _terrible_ life," Vegeta mocked, "I'm sure that neither has us have ever been through hardships."

"Conversation stopped," Piccolo interrupted, silencing everyone.

"Well, this has been great guys, but I need to get going," Gohan finally decided, stretching, "Have fun with your fight."

The two nodded, acknowledging his, departure, than flew at each other, leaving a sonic boom in there wake.

Gohan watched the fight… or tried. He could only keep track of when they clashed, or when they slowed below mach speed for a moment, making another sonic boom as they shot forward again. Was he really ever on there level? Let alone stronger than them? It seemed impossible.

He turned, beginning his walk back to Satan City. Who knows, he was feeling more awake than he had in months, maybe he'd pay a visit to a friend or two?

* * *

Videl ignored the phone buzzing next to her.

Videl ignored her father shouting that she was going to miss school.

Videl ignored the sun creep across the sky, signaling the passing time.

Videl ignored everything.

Her father had fought Saiyaman… and won? Sure, he didn't really injure him, but, he wasn't in the hospital. And he had landed_ two_ hits.

How long has she convinced herself that she was in a level of strength just below theirs? How long was she just being an idiot by pretending she would ever be able to match them? Was there even a point to her police work if she couldn't beat a single person.

She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling right now. Did that really matter to anyone? Erasa probably didn't even notice she wasn't at school honestly. Sharpener was spared a black eye. The police were more than capable of keeping the common criminals in check.

So what was she doing? She was getting strong, seemingly for the sake of getting strong, and never really getting anywhere.

And to top it all off, Bulma had called her and told her that Hercule's video had been sufficient, and she wasn't needed.

There really wasn't a point to all of this. She was just… existing.

She drifted in and out of sleep for what seemed like days, never remembering her dreams when she awoke from them. It was like even her subconscious was half-assing everything her life.

More and more time passed. She really didn't bother even trying to keep track. It could have been minutes or years, before she heard a banging on her bedroom door, followed by her dad opening it just enough to peek in.

"Get dressed; we're going to Papaya Island in a half hour," He said simply, before closing it again.

Slowly, she pushed herself off the bed with what seemed like all her strength, and forced herself to get dressed.

One thing blurred into the next, and found herself in a jet to Papaya Island in a private compartment. She simply looked out the window at the flowing, yet seemingly unmoving ocean. Every single drop of water in it had a place… but no one would notice if a single one was missing.

"We are now landing on Papaya Island," A voice announced over the intercom, but she hardly paid attention. In fact, she wouldn't have even moved, if her father hadn't come in and shook her.

"Lets go," he said softly, and she slowly pushed herself to her feet again. The two walked to the door of the jet, sunlight nearly blinding her as the door opened slowly.

"How you doin?" A voice called out from the front of the cheering fans.

"You?" Videl asked in surprise.

A/N Well, cliffhanger :P I'm still looking for a beta reader for the record, so if anyone knows/is someone who enjoys proof reading, and is on regularly, shoot me a PM :P Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Bam, longest chapter, and now with a beta reader! I must say, I'm fairly pleased with this chapter, much more so than the last few. Hope you enjoy it as well!**

Chapter 8**  
**

"You?" Videl asked in surprise.

"Me," The superstar replied, walking to the jet. "Now, Mr. Satan, I've got a few suggestions for the Satan Games, you know, being a bit of a fighter in my time."

"Sorry Yamcha," He replied, "I've got this whole thing planned out already."

"Come on, let me pass my knowledge onto the newer generations!" He laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. He pulled him in a little closer, whispering something that caused her father's eyes to grow a little.

"You know what," He amended, "I think I might hear what you have to say after all. Walk with me."

Videl watched them go, and then turned back to the crowd. Most of them went off to chase two of history's biggest stars, but a healthy amount remained. Sighing, she put on a happy face, and went to confront her fans, more out of habit than preference.

"Videl," A reporter asked, rushing forward, "What are your thoughts on the Satan Games?"

""I'm not quite sure," She said honestly, "I've fought Saiyaman for years, and I've accepted him to be far above my level. Obviously I'm scared for my dad, but he has made many strides in strength, and I think he might be able to pull this off."

"Are you saying that Saiyaman is stronger than Cell?" Another asked, surprised.

"I'm saying that Cell is in the past, and that Saiyaman will certainly be a challenge in the present." She said simply. "Next question?"

"Will you be participating in the Satan Games?" Another asked.

"We don't even know the rules yet," She said dismissively, "Next."

"Videl!" A tiny voice called out from the crowd. She turned to see a small brown haired girl, five years old if her guess was right, and was holding a teddy bear about a third her size.

"Sign Snuggle Bear!" She pleaded, once she saw she had her attention.

Videl blinked several times. Before nodding and walking over to do this small chore.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl, while taking a pen from a stranger.

"Lemon!" She said excitedly, handing over her stuffed animal, pointing to the forehead urgently. "Sign here!"

Videl laughed a little. "Ok," She agreed, signing the designated area.

"Would you sign this?" A teenage girl asked from next to her. She really looked like an older version of the girl, so she assumed that it was her sister.

"Sure, what's your name?" She asked, taking a notepad she passed over.

"Lime," She replied, "And by the way, thanks for doing that for doing that for my sister, she's your biggest fan, because you're honestly the only reason that she's even allowed to play outside alone."

"Not a problem," she replied with a smile, and then it hit her. What was she thinking? She couldn't afford to be depressed, not when there were little girls like Lemon who couldn't play in the streets due to the rising crime rate.

She didn't need to be the best. She just needed to be strong enough to put criminals in their places. And so what if her dad was more capable of completing years of her work in an instant? It was work that needed to be done one way or the other, and every second that was wasted was a second that a criminal would be free to roam the streets.

Yes, she was like a drop of water in the ocean. However, she was a drop that was going to change the ocean for the better.

"Next?" She asked, walking down the line of fans. To her surprise, a startlingly tall teen rose and gestured his hands to call her over. She walked to him, and was… surprised by his appearance. A blue fighting Gi loosely covered his perfectly defined muscles, and he had piercing green eyes that somehow fit his gravity defying blond hair perfectly.

She got an odd feeling standing next to him, like there was a… power radiating from him. Also, now that she was next to him, there was also an eerie sense of familiarity that she couldn't quite place.

"Do I know you?" She asked suspiciously, "Because you look awfully familiar…"

"I've been told I look like Saiyaman, you know minus the hair and eyes," He laughed. "And I don't have anything to sign. Will a handshake suffice?"

"You sound like him too," she agreed; glad that she could pinpoint the cause of familiarity. "And you're the fan, plus less writing for me."

"I get that too," He agreed, as they shook hands. "I really like the fact that you still patrol the streets, despite all setbacks. It really makes a difference you know."

"Thanks," She replied. It was weird, with that voice it was almost like Saiyaman himself was thanking her.

"Videl!" Another person called, and she released her grip to please another fan.

However, she turned around, looking at the golden haired teen.

"I never caught your name," She called out.

He grinned. "Gohan, nice to meet you."

* * *

"Tien," a voice called out, "These numbers are illegal, and you know you don't have to do this."

"I know."

Tien was in the middle of the martial arts ring on Papaya Island, participating in the most recent fundraiser for the world tournament. You were allowed to pay $200, and use the ring for three fights, and if you possibly won all three fights, you won $400. It was simple, and it wasn't limited to two people per fight, despite being only one winner, so there was a large income for the tournament.

However, the judge hadn't ever seen anything like this. Tien was fighting _thirty seven _people. The ring was large, but this was a ridiculous amount of opponents. Sure, he was a strong fighter, easily the strongest he's ever seen, but this was utterly insane. Not to mention, they all had weapons, ranging from pipes to knives. He had been the ring champion for days, and they were apparently tired of it.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked.

"Absolutely," The three eyed man replied.

The announcer shook his head before shouting "BEGIN!"

The mob rushed the triclops, but as soon as they were in striking distance, he burst into motion.

In an instant, five people were sent sprawling across the ground, and three more were sent right out of the ring. Tien seemed to grow four more arms in a move that he recognized as King Chappa's, and simply ran through the crowd, knocking out his opponents each in one punch.

And just like that, there was no one left.

"That would be three rounds?" The champion noticed.

"Are you going to be in the Satan Games?" The announcer asked, looking around at the ground that was littered with his victims.

"Depends on the rules and stakes," He admitted, "But that is why I'm sticking around for this long. Normally, I don't stay in one place for more than a day."

"One more thing Mr. Shinhan," The announcer continued, "You're stronger than Mr. Satan, aren't you?"

Tien grinned, "Maybe a little bit."

* * *

"Mrs. Briefs," Hercule greeted, opening the door to his dressing room, "How are you?"

"Cut the small talk Hercule," she snapped, as she pushed through the door, her husband following in behind her, closing and locking the door. "Spill it, who's your teacher?"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb you weakling," Vegeta growled, "Your power level was six at the Cell Games, and it's two hundred now. You obviously had a little help, and on top of that, your martial arts technique is a combination of three different schools, one of which doesn't exist outside of a certain circle of people. So, who 'made you strong enough to kill Saiyaman?'"

Hercule backed up, sweating. "Sensei told me all the all greatest human fighters, their weaknesses, and how to escape them given the necessity." He said, his fear draining a bit, "He never mentioned you."

"Your sensei is smart," Vegeta noted, purring slightly as he effortlessly pined the much larger man to a wall with a single finger. "He knew that there was never any hope of escaping me, the Prince of _Saiyans_."

"You're not human?" The world's 'strongest' man asked fearfully, trying in vain to budge the single finger. "What's your power level?"

"Larger than your ego and your fame multiplied together," He bragged with a smirk, baring his frighteningly sharp canines.

"That's enough Vegeta," Bulma simply stated, causing him to audibly growl before backing off the frightened champion.

"Well, this is our position," She began, "We, the Cell Games fighters, have been protecting this planet for many years, and have developed four signature fighting styles that more or less we only know. Suddenly we see this monkey of a man, who stole the credit for our greatest achievement, using a fighting style based off _three _of those fighting styles. Now, none of our members will confess to teaching you. What does that mean? There is someone who is a very possible threat to the planet. Whether it is a traitor in our midst, or a new superpower, or perhaps a criminal mastermind, it is better to know who it is. Don't you agree?"

Hercule was against the wall now, "W-W-Why a-absolutely," he stuttered, "But, well, I kind of sort of maybe, -"

"For heaven's sake, spit it out before I forcibly pull it out of your beefy gullet!" Vegeta roared, causing him to cower in terror.

"He made me promise to keep it a secret!" he whimpered, "He'll kill me otherwise!"

Vegeta scoffed, putting his boot on his neck, pressing just enough to cut off his airway.

"You should be more afraid of me," He noted, ignoring the man scraping at his boots, gasping for air. "You wouldn't be the first worthless wretch I've killed. In fact, you wouldn't even be the _quadrillionth._ I did this for a living you know." He kicked him aside, watching him indifferently as he was taking huge gulps of air to try to make up for his momentarily cut off supply.

"He's in my head," Hercule panted, "he could kill me now if he wanted. If I say his name, he will kill me."

Vegeta seemed to consider this, then pointed a finger between the man's eyes, the fingertip glowing.

"Wrong choice of words, too bad."

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched, but he scoffed.

"Shut up woman," he growled, "I haven't killed anyone in _far too long_."

"Then you better expect to be sleeping on the couch for _far too long_," she hissed, causing him to pause. The glow slowly died down and he backed off.

"Yamcha told me you didn't listen to the suggestions for the Satan Games," she explained to the man, "so let me spell out the _demands_. I refuse to get no use out of you."

* * *

Scott looked out at the ring. Usually he was only here to announce during the tournaments, but the Satan Games were far too good to pass up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He called out to the stands through his microphone, filled to the brim with spectators. It wasn't really surprising, it _was_ free to get in. "Are you ready to hear the rules and conditions to the SATAN GAMES?"

They cheered in agreement, causing him to sweat drop. They did realize that there wasn't going to be any action today didn't they?

"Then please, enter center stage, HERCULLLLLLLLE SAAAAAAAAAATAN!"

The champion himself sprinted into the stage, jumping thirty feet into the air, doing a series of back flips before landing on the stage. The crowd burst into applause, and the superstar let it go on for a second before he took the microphone, looking up into the sky.

"Saiyaman, show your cowardly self!" He called out, getting an even louder response.

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind as a familiar trench coated figure appeared in the stage.

"Stop trying to sound intimidating," he said simply, "You're really bad at it."

The crowd had mixed responses, from cheering madly to throwing tomatoes while booing.

"You wannabe villain," Hercule shouted into the mic, "I am seven times the man you are… in my biceps alone!"

"I didn't come here to listen to your obviously pre-written lines," The super villain said with a sigh, "What are your conditions for the fight?"

"Fine, here are the conditions," Hercule gave in, "First, it won't be a one on one. It will be a six on six! Your team versus my team!"

Gohan nodded slowly. "What are the conditions for the teams?"

"This is a good versus evil tournament battle," Hercule explained, "You take villains, I take heroes!"

Gohan felt a chill go down his spine. He was going to use the Z-fighters against him. Sure, a collaboration of villains on his side would easily come out on top, Bojack, Cell, Brolly, Meta-Cooler, and a completed Hirudigarn would completely dominate anything Hercule could ever assemble, even if he had access to heaven's greatest fighters.

But there was a slight problem… they were all either dead or the very cause of this tournament.

"Second," The people's hero continued, "the first five fights between our team members will be one on ones, and NOT to the death. The final fight however, will be of all the winners of the one on ones, and will end in the death of either you or me. No one else, although the others can help kill the team leader."

Saiyaman nodded. This was going to be as difficult as he thought, but he was going to have to get through this without dying, and without anyone else killing Hercule.

"Is that all?" He asked. It was going to be tough, but he would be able to handle it. The biggest thing that was worrying him at the moment was that Vegeta would be on their side, since Bulma had gotten him out of every crime he had ever committed in court.

"I have been asked by Bulma Briefs to exclude all Capsule Corp. personal," Hercule claimed, "other than that, the first five fights are the same rules as the WMAT."

Gohan grinned at this. "Terms?"

"If you win, then you and all the members of your team, and the represented gangs, are exempt from the law for a year. I have already cleared this with King Furry, so it will be official," He explained, "However, if we win, all of you will agree to be charged by any and all crimes raised against you. Do you agree?"

"I agree," He said simply. These were much lower stakes than he was used to, but then again, he wasn't allowed any injury that would affect or bring out his subconscious mind, and would therefore release Hirudigarn.

"Then the Satan Games will take place in exactly three months!" Hercule roared, placing his champion belt in the center of the ring. "Until than, this will sit here, waiting to be taken home by the victor!"

The crowd cheered, while Gohan blinked. Three months? Time during which his own power would drop and Hercule's would increase…

As Vegeta would say: Fuck.

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming, especially the ones with constructive criticism! And the criminal mastermind challenge is still going on, a free one-shot dedicated to you if you want it! (Within the fandoms I know of course). Either way, review!**

**Betad by WithoutWingsX  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: For long time readers (That's so weird to say...) who skipped right to this chapter, first off, thanks so much for giving the story another shot :D I encourage you to read the author's notes in chapter one, as it spells out my plans from here on out. To those of you who suffered through my abysmal unedited chapters, I sincerely thank you, and hope you enjoy the chapter. :D**

**Chapter 9  
**

Krillin watched the TV, immediately taking in every rule to the Satan Games. He really should be over there, watching it in person, but his wife had insisted that it wasn't a place for Marron. She had, for reasons he had to admit were reasonable, insisted that there three year old daughter should not stay home alone with his perverted martial arts master.

So, the three of them were having family bonding time, starring at Roshi's fifteen inch television, analyzing every rule and condition called out. Marron had fallen asleep almost immediately, but that was probably for the best. She wouldn't understand what was going on anyways, and now she wouldn't be up all night.

"Who do you think Gohan will choose?" Krillin asked his sensei, "To be on his team I mean."

"Piccolo, Tao, and Crane," The turtle hermit guessed. "They are all tough ones left."

"I would assume Harriman as well," the Krillen added, "He is supposedly strong, but I doubt he's as strong as the rumors say."

"I can see that," Roshi agreed. Any guesses at the final member?"

"I don't know actually," the monk admitted, "We've pretty much wiped out all the real threats."

"Well than, who do you think would be best on Hercule's team?" Roshi asked.

"Tien and Chioutzu want to be on it," Krillin listed off, "Yamcha, being the famous one of us will undoubtedly be asked, and his daughter is probably in by default. The last one would probably be you actually, being the world famous Jacki-chun and all."

"Me, fight again?" The world's oldest man replied in shock, his eyes widening "No, I'm a trainer now. You younger generations are much better cut out for this than me."

"Come on," the master martial artist joked, "I think your just being modes-"

Suddenly, his head twisted towards the window, where there an undetectable source of light appeared on the horizon. Normally, he wouldn't think twice about it, especially considering 18 was supposed to be home any time now, and being an android prevented him from ever detecting her. But there was something… different. This approaching stranger wasn't his wife, he could tell that much. And the only other one that he couldn't detect…

"Roshi," He snapped, "Grab Marron, and get the fastest hover car. I'll be right outside, leave immediately if I start to charge up."

"Wha-"

"Now!"

The sage nodded, trusting his student. Picking up the sleeping girl, he immediately began to move to the back door. Krillin, gathering courage, walked out the front door, trying his hardest to quench his anxiety.

He hadn't seriously fought in years, and now he was going up against someone at least ten times his strength. He really hoped he was just overacting, but he had to be realistic. This was probably going to be like old times, where he was going to have to kill, with his, and everyone he would die for's, life on the line. His only hope for survival was the new attack he had developed with Roshi, but it had never exactly come out correctly…

As the light approached, he got the gut feeling that, just like old times, it was probably going to turn out bad for a human like him.

The assailant was soon in view, and the monk's worst fears were confirmed. Android 17, the inexhaustible super android.

Krillin let his power skyrocket, whipping up a whirlwind of the sand on the beach. The android paid no mind, diving straight to the eye of the storm, launching his fist at his victim's temple.

However, to his surprise, it passed right through an illusion of the superhuman. He looked up, too late to see the once bald monk slam into him, sending him crashing into the ocean. The shockwave from the collision, as well as the impact into the endless ocean, sent water retreating into the air, only to come cascading down shortly after. The liquid never reaching the Z-warrior, instead vaporizing when it came in contact with his outpour of energy.

'That actually worked!' he realized in astonishment, but the victory was short-lived, as the cyborg resurfaced, and casually fixed his hair. Of course, he showed no signs of being hit with the force of a hundred missiles.

"Not bad Krillin," He laughed nonchalantly, "I haven't been hit that hard in years."

"What do you want?" He asked, dropping into an augmented turtle stance. The blue eyed android grinned.

"That is none of your concern," he answered, dashing foreword, catching the Z-fighter with an uppercut couldn't remotely keep track of. He was momentarily blinded by pain as jaw exited its socket, reminding him just how painfully out of practice he was.

He recovered quickly however, watching his enemy closely, while still riding the momentum from hit. As the mechanical super being disappeared from its resting spot, the once bald warrior backfliped into an upright position, his fingers just inches away from his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!" He bellowed, not at all surprised to find 17 just in front of him, rubbing his eyes in a frantic attempt to cure his overloaded sight. The short fighter kicked off his opponent's shoulders, opening a mile gap between them in an instant. Charging up as long as he dared, he threw his hands up to create a ten foot pillar of dense energy just above him.

"I will kill you for that, you-" But the android never finished, as his sight returned to him, causing him to back up from the never before seen energy formation.

"Wha-What is that?" The android shouted in borderline panic.

He answered in concentrated silence, swinging his arms forward.

Hundreds of paper-thin distructo discs flew out of the pillar, orbiting around the human, some shooting out in a nonstop barrage at there master's instructions. Seventeen maneuvered between them, but as Krillin moved his arms back, the disks returned to orbiting around him.

"Good," He said with a stupidly huge grin, "It's stable. Now, get ready for Krillin to SHINE, baby! RAGING DISTRUCTO STORM!"

His arms became a blur, directing the plates of death to both attack the overwhelmed android and protect him in one intricate and ever changing pattern.

Seventeen weaved through the endless onslaught, never finding an opening to escape or attack. Cuts began to appear throughout in random places, never very deep. They weren't hindering him in the slightest, but the fact remained that they appeared, and all it would take was a sing slip up on his part or single move that he simply couldn't avoid.

Seconds turned to minutes, and seventeen had to admit to himself that Krillin was turning out to be a bigger pain than he ever would have guessed.

Suddenly, he found an opening, and dashed through it right towards Krillin's feet. He grinned, seeing the weakness in the technique. He controlled the discs with his muscles, so forcing him to block or use them involuntarily would completely wreck everything. However, as he reached striking distance, he was shocked that there was a glowing orb of energy floating between the monk's feet.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" the master of the turtle style martial arts bellowed, sending a powerful blast straight into the android, point blank.

He wasted no time as the black haired assailant was sent hurdling into the ocean's depths, swiftly directing all of the discs after him, only one going rouge into the horizon.

He panted heavily, he didn't have the raw stamina or strength that some of the other, more beastly Z-fighters, and this had taken it's toll on both his energy and body. However, the distructo discs were more than capable of slicing through foes far more powerful than there user.

Moments passed, and he began daring to believe he had won. After all, with how many fights he had been in, he had to win eventually right? But that hope was utterly crushed when a blue dome was created, expanding outward until just before it touched the island, where it seemed to shimmer and dissipate. The lack of any destruction on the island didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired fighter.

'Was that a coincidence?' he wondered as the android slowly floated up to his altitude, 'Or does he simply want it intact? But the only reason he would do that is for something on the island, or by extension, something in kame house.'

"I don't remember you being such a pain in the ass Krillin," He hissed, both of his hands glowing, signaling that he was charging up a powerful attack.

Krillin however, was only half listening. 'What is it that we could be hiding that he would need so badly that he would restrict his own power like that? Think man, that's why you've died as rarely as you have.'

"You've earned my respect," the machine admitted, "You held me this long. Your reward is telling Goku this message when you see him in the afterlife: I am, will be, and always have been the strongest."

'Strongest, more power, unlimited power, dragon balls!' Krillin fit together at a pace that amazed even him. Yes, he remembered now. Six years ago, the Z-fighters had agreed that they would have to keep at least one of the dragon balls safe, hidden in places that were in honor to Goku.

Hidden in the world's capital – Where he defeated the Demon King Piccolo.

Under the Cell Games arena – The location of his last, and greatest, stand.

In a hollowed out compartment in Korin's tower – They couldn't decide wither to put it in Kami's lookout or in Korin's so they compromised.

In his childhood house – where he was raised by his adopted granfather.

In his own house – Where his son was born, where he lived with his wife, and where a uncountable number of memories with his friends and family.

In Capsule Corp., in the most top secret and impenetrable safe on earth – Where his all-time friend and longtime rival lived.

In Kame-house – Where he was trained in martial arts, and met his best friend.

His best friend…

He had to keep the dragon ball safe, it could very well be the final one he needed. But he doubted he was going to get out of this alive to tell anyone.

No, he was going to make his last stand right here. He had to stop Seventeen from getting the dragon balls, and getting whatever wish he wanted.

Quickly, he assessed the situation. He was facing the island, seventeen facing him, and thus away from the island. He probably didn't want any damage to come to it. He knew he couldn't hope to match him in an energy duel in the fashion that Goku tended to, and he knew that he couldn't be like Piccolo and dodge him. He was neither fast nor powerful enough.

There was no getting around it. There was only one way to win this fight.

Everything seamed surreal as he pulled his arm back starting a Kamehameha. This was the end. He couldn't get wished back anymore, this time his death would be final, as he was already wished back not once, but twice.

He looked back on his life as he poured every last ounce of energy into his final act as a living being. Endless hours of training, and the results that were shown in battle. He had seen people killed, and had even been the executioner. Countless hardships in colossal battles far beyond his capabilities, withier it be against an intergalactic tyrant, or his brutal elite squadron.

However, it wasn't all bad. His adventures with Goku were each a once in a thousand lifetimes experience, and he knew that he wouldn't have traded a single experience for an average, dull life.

And he got to do things some never dared let themselves dream. He had traveled the universe, across space and time, and had saved the world at least a dozen times.

And in the end, his life goal was achieved. He had a beautiful wife, and an even more beautiful daughter. No matter what he would ever say to himself this was how he wanted to die, defending his family. What greater end was there in life?

He really would have preferred to live, to watch over Marron as she grew up. However, he knew that it was better to make sure she _could_ grow up. He would give up his life a dozen more times if it meant she could go to school, live a happy life, and one day start a family of her own. Good god, one day he would be grandfather! But that was in the years to come, and he would have to settle for watching from above. Now was the time to do his part, and leave the rest to his wife.

He didn't regret a single moment of his life, wouldn't change it for all the riches in the world. So it was now his time to end it in a way that he could be proud of.

No hesitation.

No holding back.

He threw his hands forward, not hearing himself scream the chant of the turtle style's signature technique, despite straining his throat. He saw seventeen send his own blast, undoubtedly anticipating the collision.

However, Krillin wasn't aiming at the android, and the two blasts soared past each other. Seventeen could only watch in horror as the Kamehameha incinerated the home of heroes, the blast destroying the island.

Krillin grinned as he let his arms fall to the side. He than closed eyes and breathed in, welcoming the blast.

"The rest is up to you, guys" He said with a chuckle, as the blast plowed through him.

Of all of his deaths, he accepted this one to be his final, the final note in the grand symphony of an unsung hero. Before one final thought ran through his mind that he hoped would live as long as his soul resided in other world.

_I love you #18_

* * *

Seventeen's eyes widened in horror as the blast completely annihilated the entire island, and the dragon ball with it.

The only thing that seamed to almost remotely make up for it was that the bastard who did it was dead. However, that didn't fix the fact that_ Krillin_ of all people had blown up the dragonball!

How had he figured out his plans, let alone prepare himself for death fast enough to stop them by sacrificing his own life?

Plans needed to be adjusted. He had time, yes time was on his side. However, the longer he waited, the more improbable it was to achieve his goal. Especially with the training addict known as Vegeta, who made even his current plans risky at best.

'_Maybe, just maybe, the dragonball was left intact!_' He said to himself hopefully, but immediately shot down the idea. That attack had enough power to destroy continent, a little sphere, no matter how magical, simply couldn't have the strength to withstand that.

He looked behind him, seeing six specs of light that were quickly growing.

'Guess that's my cue to leave,' he sighed, before he felt a weird sensation in his shoulder, followed by an excruciating pain. He looked to his left arm, the source of the pain, to find exactly what the sensation was.

There was a splash in the water, as he gazed at his shoulder in disbelief.

A distructo disc had deprived him of an arm.

He starred at the spot where his missing limb was supposed to be, memorizing every wire that was protruding out of the socket. However, his stupor could only last so long, as the lights were getting closer, and a golden one was pulling ahead, scaring the android into action.

He let himself freefall into the ocean, creating a ki barrier around his exposed wires to keep them from getting wet.

There were many adjustments to be made, and he also had to start a few projects. But before all of that, he had too see the Rules and Regulations to the Satan Games. He had to see just what his 'rival' had given him to work with.

But for now, he let himself drift through the ocean.

"Krillin!" 18 was screaming, tears running down her face, "Krillin, how could you die on me like this? Where is Marron? Please tell me you at least saved her! Krillin!"

"Your absolutely sure this is where the island was?" Vegeta demanded of Yamcha.

"Absolutely," The scar faced baseball player assured him, "And believe me, I wish it wasn't."

"I can't believe Krillin is dead," Tien muttered, "But judging by the power of that last blast, and the fact that the island is gone, he went down fighting."

"Idiots," Piccolo growled, "Weren't you following the fight?"

"Following the fight?" Chioutzu asked incredulously, "The only power given off was from Krillin!"

"You really have been wasting your time these past years, haven't you?" He growled. "I for one developed the ability to detect artificial Ki. However, seeing as it isn't needed for an android to survive, I can only detect it when fighting. That's why I haven't found the culprit yet. But if you _hadn't_ wasted the years away, you'd have been able to detect that the last blast was the only one to hit the Island, and it did so right before he died."

"You could tell what was happening that easily?" Yamcha asked in surprise.

18 looked at the Namekian sharply, "Can you find Marron?" She demanded. "Is she still alive?"

"I could detect the fight because of the collision of such huge powers," Piccolo explained calmly, "Dende should know where she is, given that she is alive."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She screamed, blasting off at high speeds towards the lookout.

"I'll never truly understand human connections," Piccolo muttered, watching her leave.

"What about you and Gohan?" Yamcha asked, "You treat him like your son, or at least a nephew."

"He is my student," He said coolly, "And I wouldn't freak out like that if he was killed. I will however, do everything I can to keep him alive. That's probably why he _is_ alive."

"It really is," Tien noted, "You and Vegeta."

"We're also the only reason _your_ alive," Vegeta growled, "Unless you think you can go toe to toe with the likes of Bojack, Cell, and Broly and with that puny power of yours."

Tien suddenly became very interested in the ocean, causing the saiyan prince to scoff.

"So, what now?" Chioutzu asked, "If there is an android strong enough to beat Krillin, and quickly enough that we couldn't get here in time, than the only one guaranteed to be safe is Vegeta."

"How would you know he is safe?" Yamcha asked, interested.

"He was obviously scared of someone," The mime like character explained, "And he was capable of more than Yamcha and I, and is probably stronger than Tien considering the fight speed. That means that only three of us might stand a chance, Vegeta, Piccolo and 18. But he _did_ run, so that means at least Vegeta is stronger."

Piccolo blinked. "Did you just make a contribution?" He asked, caught off guard, "And a good one?"

"Yea Chioutzu," Yamcha agreed, "Good job!"

Vegeta however, frowned. "Everyone, Kami's lookout. Green bean, get Kakarot's family. I'll guide the weaklings there now, and than get my family. Be there in a half hour, I won't repeat myself."

* * *

Pikkon was sent spiraling, skidding to a stop after a dozen feet.

"My god Goku," King Kai gasped in amazement, "He was your equal only a few years ago!"

"Yea," he agreed, pouting slightly. "To be honest, I miss Vegeta. He never fell too far behind me."

South Kai, who just happened to be passing by gasped. "North Kai, you have another one of him coming?" The god exclaimed.

"Not sure actually," He confessed, "I'm pretty sure Vegeta is going straight to hell. But yea, Vegeta was his rival. But I've got seven more top of the line fighters coming as well. Not as good as Goku, but they take out any of almost all of my other ones, including Oolibu."

"That's not fair!" The Kai protested, causing King Kai to laugh.

"It just goes to show the North Galixy is the best!" He bragged, "And it's only getting stronger! I don't know about you, but all the Ice-jin in MY galaxy have been killed."

However, before the boasting could be continued, his antennae began twitching, and he looked to Goku in surprise.

"Goku, Krillin is coming!"

The saiyan's facial expression went cold immediately. "What happened?"

"Well, we're going to have to learn that once he gets here, isn't he?" came the annoyed response, "I stopped keeping track of whats happening on earth after Bojack!"

The saiyan charged up to super saiyan two, letting his awesome power radiate off him, but continued on, ignoring the damage to his surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Pikkon shouted, coughing up blood. That last hit had forced a rib to puncture his lungs. A rather unpleasant experience, even if you couldn't die.

Goku let his energy fall back to normal levels.

"There is something else there," He said distantly, "But I can't reach it. It's like a new form of super saiyan, but no matter how much stronger I get; I can't seem to reach it. It's completely different from… everything else. It's almost like the power has nothing to do with power, if that makes any sense."

"No Goku," King Kai said simply, "It doesn't make any sense. Not at all. Go meditate or something until-" He was abruptly cut off by Goku lifting him off the ground, spinning him in a circles.

"Meditating! You're a genius King Kai!" He laughed, "I've been focusing so much on my body, I forgot to work my mind!"

With that, Goku dropped him, blasting off to find a quiet place.

King Kai sweat dropped. Did he forget that Krillin was coming?

**A/N: To everyone, dedicated and not, thanks so much! I'm really looking forward to continuing this story, and hope you guys are looking forward to reading more!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, I was insanely busy with life, girls, band, tests, other stories, sports, and everything else, but I managed to finally bring out the newest chapter of Sleepless Knights! And win WGI West Coast Regionals with my awesome drumline! I know I said I would be rewriting and reworking, but it would take far too long with my available time... so I'm just going to go straight to new chapters while I can!**

No one moved as his boots hit the tiled surface. It was the first time many of them had seen him in years, and they had hoped to keep it that way.

Saiyaman, the one once known as Gohan, walked towards the gathering of Z-fighters with the grace of a killer. The insignia of Demon was more than apparent on his much darker uniform, something that fit the demi-saiyan all too well.

A pin drop could be heard as he finaly reached the group, simply walking right through them as if they were nonexistent.

"Tha-THATS IT!" Yamcha bellowed at his back, as the fallen hero nearly reached the temple of god, "I've had enough of this!"

Gohan turned, locking emotionless eyes with the scarred warrior.

"I'm right here. Change it."

The once bandit withdrew slightly at that, but brought his arms to his side for a brief charge before rushing forward at ungodly speeds. He closed in quickly, pulling his fist back, eyes never wavering, he-

Froze.

Gohan smirked, his golden hair illuminating his hat as though it were a lightbulb, and stepped forward.

"You've never fought a super saiyan," He stated. It wasn't a question. "You are trembling in fear on the inside. You know that if you move another centimeter, you will be dead. You know this, despite the fact that I haven't bothered to raise my power. You know that I don't need to. You know that you are but a fly to me, annoy me and you will be swatted. It terrifies you that I have so much control that my traceable power is so miniscule that I wouldn't be able to destroy a planet, yet you know that I can destroy galexies with a thought." He was now face to face with him. "And you are furious, because you can't do anything about it without ending up like Krillin, and yet you know that he is exactly the type of person who would throw that punch." With that the demi-saiyan simply turned his back and walked indors.

Yamcha suddenly collapsed and punded his fists into the ground, shouting incomprehensible noises.

No one bothered him.

* * *

"That was... Impresive." Piccolo admitted as the two walked through the halls of Dende's lookout. "I didn't know you were that good of an actor."

"You pick up a thing or two when you are the most wanted man in the world," The now slouching saiyan replied tiredly, "It was a huge risk."

The two entered a large, furniture lacking room that was highly unique in only one way. It's occupants were the only ones that the two had trusted enough to invite to the meeting.

Vegeta, Bulma, 18, Dende, Popo, Korin, and Roshi. They are the only ones in the world that were trustworthy. Roshi, Bulma, and 18 were far to close to Krillin to be the killers. Popo and Korin were simply above suspicion, they had existed far longer than anyone here knew, and it was obvious that now, of all times in history, was the single worst point in time to try to take over the world.

"Gohan?" Bulma said in surprise, than her expression turned sour. "I thought this was supposed to be be the trustworthy people!" She shouted at Dende, who recoiled under the earthling's wrath.

"Now, now, Bulma," Korin soothed, "I'm sure everything will make sense shortly. Care to explain?" He asked the guardian.

"Actually, I will," Piccolo interjected, turning all eyes on him. "We are in worse shape than we've ever been in before. Everyone out there, Tien, Yamcha, Yadjarobi, Chioutzu, Chi-chi, none of them can be trusted, and not a single one of us is safe."

The newcomers to the group were shocked at the bold decloration, but Vegeta took the reign while Piccolo let the information soak in.

"As some of you know, Hercule is being trained to kill Gohan in an untraceable fashion. At the same time, Krillin is killed off, the one that is hidden from society. Whoever it is obviously has plans larger than killing us."

Gohan took a phone out of his pocket, and cursed under his breath.

"Its not there," He told Piccolo, "It's official now."

"What's not where?" 18 demanded, her eyes slightly red from recent tears.

"The dragon balls," The demi-saiyan responded, "They aren't at the stadium, or anywhere else we've hidden them," He than looked at Bulma, "Is the one at capsule corp safe?"

"What do you take me for?" She scoffed, "That is the only reason we have that security system, and plus Vegeta would have killed anyone who tried to take it."

"I'll go check the remaining dragon ball locations," Popo offered, to which Dende nodded and thanked him for.

"The dragon balls again," Korin mused, "The world was a lot more peaceful before those things were drug back up."

"Its all fine and all that we know some things," Roshi interjected, "But what are we actually doing? and what is _HE_ doing here?"

Gohan just sighed as the hermit's stick was pointed at him. "I've been hiding it from everyone long enough. I haven't slept in years, not since an alien sealed a powerful monster inside my subconscious and will awaken if I sleep. All those things I've done were done to keep me awake. I can't be healed or eat a senzu, because only half of the monster was sealed, and it might fully recover if I myself am healed, and after such a relief, I don't think I could hold it off again. Now, as some part of some plot, I am being targeted. I'm going to assume that it is the same plot that got Krillin killed. That means they want me alive. That means they know about this... monster. Now, Hercule was trained with our martial arts style, meaning it is someone we know that is behind all of this."

"So now what are we doing? Just sitting here?" 18 hissed.

"We're playing the hand we were dealt," Piccolo coolly responded, "We are going to protect ourselves from any future losses, and all the Z-warriors will be staying with Bulma so that they can have Vegeta's protection. Gohan and I will do everything we can to track the killer, but we have a backup plan otherwise."

"And just what would that be?" Korin asked, intrigued.

"The Satan games," Gohan replied, "That is the only place we can bring together all of the suspects. Tien, Yamcha, and Chioutzu will all be participating. I can bring Harriman, Tao, Crane, Seventeen and whatever other lead we have."

"So until than, we just wait?" 18 demanded, "What about Krillin? What about the kids, they are supposed to be growing up! Were just going to have them on lockdown?!"

"It is an offer," Vegeta answered calmly, "feel free to go and risk your family's life, it is none of my concern. I already suspect the triclops won't stay long."

There was silence in the room.

"I see what you meant when you said we're in bad shape," Roshi admitted, "I know I'm moving in."

* * *

Videl was walking to walking to school, damn these crutches were itchy, when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and gasped.

Incredibly tall with blond hair, she recognized him immediately from their brief time at papaiya island.

"Gohan?" She asked in shock, "Wha-What are you doing here?" She than frowned, "If your one of those creepy stalker fans, I'll have you know I can kick your ass, even in this cast!"

He laughed, "I bet you could," He responded, "No, I just transferred to Orange Star and saw you so I thought I'd say hi."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Just why exactly are you transfering?"

He looked both ways, than leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Between you and me, I'm part of a secret organization trying to stop a global threat. Harriman is one of the key components, and we have reason to believe that we can get to him through one of the students at this school."

Videl blinked and Gohan laughed, "You should have seen your face!" he managed between chuckles. "Na, that island that blew up last week was about the size of my home, and my mom felt paranoid, so we moved in with her sister who works at capsule corp. And considering I'm finally in walking distance of a school, I guess it's my 'civic duty' or something to go."

Videl nodded in understanding, but couldn't help pay attention to what he said before. There was also something wrong with thinking about him as a student. "Understandable I guess."

As the two walked to school, she couldn't help but notice that his first story made... sense. He was obviously built and trained, that much was obvious. But it was even more obvious that he was tired, and she knew first hand how hard the federal agents were pushed. Plus... Well, although the second story made logical sense, she kinda wanted something to do and work on while she was keeping up appearances as a cripple. And she had to admit, Orange Star was the one place that she hadn't seen ripped apart to look for harriman in the last couple years.

She swung her crutches at the back of his head, which he ducked and glared at her.

"Well mister Fed, I'll have you know that your little bit of reverse psychology that you pulled trying to make me suspect you as anything but a secret agent backfired rather splendidly," she said proudly.

In an instant, he snatched her crutches from her, grinning.

"It actually worked extremely well, now I know for sure you weren't just pretending to be uninjured at papaiya island, and that your sharp enough to figure out what should have taken you at least a couple days in a mater of moments."

Videl again blinked, looking down at her casts that the briefs were still having her wear for image. Than she looked back at the boy.

"Just who are you?" She asked, admittedly impressed, "That was really... fast."

"I'm Gohan, the most talented man you'll ever meet," He responded, "Trained from birth to be the best spec-ops in history, there is one thing I lack that you have, and that I need," He leaned in, so that their faces were nearly touching.

"I need to find Harriman's child amongst the three thousand, one hundred and forty seven students that attend Orange Star. This is more important than national security. This is more important than international law. This is a case you can't even comprehend the severity of." He stood up again, giving a fatigued smile.

"Oh yea, we have three weeks to do it," He said with a laugh. He than began walking towards school.

"Wait!" She called after him, realizing what had bothered her before, "Wheres your backpack?"

The new student blinked. "My what?"

**A/N: And so my new, hopefully more mature style is released. Hopefully everything is to everyone's liking, I know I felt pretty good about this chapter. **

**A quick shout-out to DarkVoid116, who reminded me that this story is for the readers, and convinced me to put some time aside to write this for all you guys!**

**Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave in review or shoot a PM, if not, than please leave a review anyways!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Is it even possible to be this socially awkward?" Sharpener muttered under his breath, and Videl couldn't help but agree.**  
**

Gohan seemed to have no idea what was socially acceptable. After not having a backpack and nearly walking into the women's restroom, he simply walked out of class, oblivious to any wrongdoing. When the teacher asked him what he was doing, rumors say he said he had more important things to be doing than learning third grade math.

Problem is that was advanced calculus.

"You can't deny that he's cute though," Erasa whispered back, "And built, and smart, and that 'I really don't care' attitude is so... Dangerous."

Videl rolled her eyes. She REALLY needed new friends, because this was getting ridiculous. However, she did have to admit one thing, as indicated by Erasa, making friends was something he was doing _fast. _His outward disregard for rules, his obvious intelligence, his incredible build, and his just overall awkwardness all spoke to different cliques, and he was quickly becoming a virus that got to know an incredible amount of people. In fact, he seemed to know everyone by the end of the school day.

"You should have him take you to homecoming!" Erasa squealed at the crime fighter, who winced.

"Shut up, he's sitting right over there," Videl hissed, indicating a seat where the new student was chatting with his neighbor. Apparently he had decided to take classes of all difficulty to stretch his influence across an even wider audience, that included the core English class she and Erasa had taken. "Besides, You know full well that I don't want to go to homecoming."

As the bell rang for english, their final class, to be dismissed. Gohan quickly cornered the two girls just as they left the classroom, asking Erasa if he could talk with videl in private. The blond, much to her frustration, obliged before any complaints could be voiced.

"Here is a list of all the students I have as suspects," He said, passing a folded list to her. "His hair color genetics, from what I saw of him, wouldn't allow him to to have a child with black hair, so I have effectively ruled out all the black haired individuals. He is obviously very wealthy, so I have ruled out all the students that have financial aid. Harriman, being Harriman, wouldn't raise a slacker, not with the brutal efficiency he controls his gang. I have ruled out all students that have beneath a three point three grade point average, playing on the safe side. Also, anyone who filed a bullying report was ruled out as well, for obvious reasons."

Videl stared at the list in awe.

"Theres only three hundred people on this list," She said in amazement, "But... you've only been here for one day! Theres no way-"

"I hacked the school computers after I left calculus and got everyone's private information," He replied simply, "and all the adopted kids were of course excluded from the non-genetic related reasoning. There is a chance that the kid was abandoned by their father."

"So this is what the higher ups are capable of," She mused, looking through the list, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Just me," He replied, turning to leave, "If you could cross off the list anyone you've met the parents of, that'd be great. Hopefully you can get Erasa to do the same. And please be honest, don't cross off somebody because you like them, and don't not cross off them because you don't like them. Now, I'm going to run some things by my colleagues."

"WAIT!" She called after him, "How do you know Harriman's hair color? No one has ever seen him!"

Gohan stopped. Than without turning he gave his answer.

"I've seen him once. Put simply, I am the reason he stayed out of central city."

* * *

"The Satan Games? Interesting."

Piccolo was sitting across the table from Crane and Tao, Roshi by his side. He was watching the conversation closely, fully knowledgeable that a slip-up on the turtle hermit's part could not only ruin their chances of having them in the games, but also end up in a potentially messy battle.

He didn't feel like getting blood on his clean white cape.

"So just will we get out of being a part of these games?" Tao asked.

"Amnesty from all crimes," Roshi replied, "As well as exemption from all laws over the next year."

"That is very interesting," Crane replied with raised eyebrows, "Just who will we be facing in these Satan Games?"

"Me and Videl Satan most likely," Roshi answered, "Nothing that you haven't faced before. Not Goku, not Saiyaman, just those who are well within the range of strength that you should have. However, my team will of course have Tien Shinhan, Chioutzu, and Yamcha."

"You are doing a very poor job of convincing us of the odds of my victory," Tao noted.

Piccolo stood up. "You will have me on your team. You might not recognize me, but I am the Demon King Piccolo. You will have my disciple saiyaman as well, the son of Goku and the slayer of Cell. We will of course win."

Crane grinned. "Very well. We shall attend these games of yours. However, I am intrigued, what are you gaining out of these games?"

Piccolo smirked. "Why, putting Hercule in his place of course."

* * *

Harriman flipped his lighter open, only to snap it closed a second later. It was a habit, he never really thought about it anymore, but It helped him concentrate.

And in his line of work, concentration is key.

"Harriman," A feminine voice said through a speaker. He never let people see him in person, or hear his real voice, at least not when he was using this name. It was completely illogical. Anyone in any of his ranks could be a federal officer, and it would certainly be someone he wouldn't suspect. The seductress of a secretary, his best marksmen, his bodyguard, the window wiper, the new recruit who didn't know one side of a gun from another, and probably a few more he hasn't caught yet.

"Yes," He responded, through a voice disguising system.

"Saiyaman wishes to see you. He said that he would contact you."

A shiver ran down his spine. There was no way that he could be found... no, it is literally impossible. But Saiyaman was literally impossible.

His fingers blurred across his keyboard, doing a full security scan of the entire system of operations. There was no way that all of this was possible...

Three faces appeared on his computer screen, and he briefly wondered if it was all a nightmare. Dr. Briefs, Bulma Briefs, and Saiyaman were all standing in a messy lab, the first of which was incredibly close to the screen, taking up the bottom left corner, while the multitrillionaire was lazily resting her arms and chin on the backrest of a chair she was sitting in backwards.

Than there was Saiyaman.

He was messing with some test tubes, his eyes widening and glancing to bulma when he accidentally dropped one.

"Come on Kid," She complained, "You're better than that."

"Honey, I think it's working!" Dr. Briefs announced, causing the other two occupants to perk up and rush over. However, all sense of laziness or professionalism were instantly gone.

"Hey there Harriman," Bulma greeted, "I must admit, you had me on quite the wild goose chase. Your defensive systems held up longer than the King's! However, with my new colleague, it became all too easy."

With that, she made a gesture towards Saiyaman who smirked. "Long time no see. And no, we can't see you, but we know you can see us."

"Pretty sure at least," Dr. Briefs corrected, walking over to the other two, "Well, I think he's seeing it. He's probably maybe seeing it, that much I can guarantee."

"Dad!" She whimpered, "Please, be professional!"

"Enough," Saiyaman interrupted, approaching the camera until he was the only thing visible. "You know as well as I do that you will be fighting alongside me at the Satan Games. That leaves the terms. You will try to haggle. You will not get anything out of me. When you brought a hundred super soldiers to central city, you met me. I killed them in thirteen seconds. I warned you to never come again or you would be next. I saw your face. I have your scent. Recently, a prepubescent child killed thirty seven more of your super soldiers. Me, that child, and the infinitely stronger father of that child are now teemed up with the demon king piccolo, who destroyed a city with a swipe of his hand. There is nothing you can do to stop that, especially when we are backed by the limitless resources and intelligence of the Briefs family. We will win. Give your unconditional surrender. You have three weeks. Than we take action."

The screen became static.

Harriman flicked open his lighter, immediately closing it after. So the simpleton Saiyaman thought he could threaten him? Yes, they could finally hack one computer. It only took a couple years. That one computer can be replaced.

Well, if it was a fight they want, its a fight they'll get. He knew full well the powers of Saiyaman, and also the limits.

For one, his powers do not have limits, a weakness in itself. Arrogance can and will lead to mistakes. It is as simple as finding the holes in his plot.

Another is that he is still flesh and blood. His hacking into the police files shows that they drew blood, although Bulma quickly confiscated it. If one in a million bullets hit him, he will just throw a hundred million and fill him with lead.

A third, he overworks himself. He made it all too obvious by the bags under his eyes. Lack of sleep and overwork both attribute to dulled senses and awareness. It is a common mistake, one that can prove to be fatal.

A fourth, he associated himself with others. It would be all to easy to reveal him to the public, and his association with Bulma Briefs. It would shatter her public image. She has a young child who can be kidnapped. Hitmen are expensive, but can kill her or her husband. Family is leverage.

A fifth, he chose the most dangerous man in the world to challenge.

"I have a message for Saiyaman," He said through the voice disguising speaker, "you will address him by placing my message on every radio station and on every TV station."

"Very well sir, what is you message?" The voice responded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Harriman speaking. Saiyaman has formally challenged my dominance. From now on, we are in a open war. The victor will become apparent in a matter of weeks, so afterwards you may resume your daily lives. However, until than, I suggest you lock your doors and stock up on can food. The streets will now become a playground for forces beyond your own. I suggest that you keep your head down or it will be removed."

"Of course Mr. Harriman."

He leaned back into his chair. This was going to be interesting indeed. There was no grater time than the present, that is a lie. Unless you are in the current age.

The earth has recently seen the most impressive golden age in all of history. Not from political reasons, but because of individuals. From super geniuses like himself and bulma, to martial artiest impossibilities like Goku and Mr. Satan, there is estimated to be more 'super individuals' in the world in the world, alive right now, than the past five hundred years combined. In any other age, he would have been the most intelligent man alive. So would Bulma. So would Gero. So would Dr. Briefs. So would Trunks.

And now he has waged war against the best of them. Of course, he has gathered a rather impressive entourage himself. But it was simply fact that either side could dominate the world if put to the test. At the end of the two months, there will not be a true 'winner', and there will be a truce. However, there is quite a bit at risk. The way each side plays their cards will show the probably of another war in the future, and the way said war would play out if continued.

"Mr. Harriman, Bulma Briefs gave a rebuttal in the exact same manor you did, every station and every channel."

He blinked. That was unexpected. "Lets hear it than."

"Good citizens of the globe, you have just been threatened by the global declaration of war, in which you would have been nothing but victims in the crossfire. Saiyaman has approached me, asking for something that I took upon myself to agree to. He offered to turn himself in. However he had two conditions. The first, is that both Capsule Corp and the government work to keep as many people safe during this war as possible. The second is that he faces the court only after his appearance at the Satan Games, and after his one year grace period if he wins. I saw this as an opportunity we couldn't pass up as a society. With this, we will not only wage war against crime as a whole, but in one short year, we will be rid of one of the greatest menaces mankind has ever known. That one year will be a matter of weeks if our hero Hercule Satan can pull through for us. I apologize for speaking on behalf of the government when I have no right to, but as a member of society I felt that this was something that must be done.

"The war is on Harriman. And this time, there is no hiding. We have Mr. Satan. We have Saiyaman. We have the Royal Army. We have hope. We have the mandate of all mankind. Our justice will slice you down. Run, but everywhere you turn we will be. You have committed crimes against mankind, and now you will pay the price.

"All citizens who fear for their safety will be allowed to stay in designated outposts, protected by Capsule Corp, Satan Inc, or The Royal Army. Those who do not will be equipped for war. There has not been a war in the past three hundred years under the reign of the royal bloodline, I plan to show these lowlife thugs exactly why."

Harriman couldn't believe his ears. What a _GOOD_ move! Turning the entire world against him in an instant, allowing others into the fight while he rests, and also turning his association into a strength rather than a weakness.

He would very much like to play chess with this man.

"There is a response from King Furry," The voice over the intercom said.

"Play it," He demanded.

"This is the king of earth, King Furry. Bulma Briefs does not have the power or authority to declare war, or provide any of the suggested protection. I however, do. Prepare for war Harriman. Let us see just how strong your gang really is."

Harriman took that in. So it was official now.

"Harriman... we are going to loose aren't we?" The voice over the intercom shakily asked.

"Perhaps," He replied evenly, "But we have a couple tricks up our sleeves. I doubt they know exactly what they just challenged."

**A/N: And so the first main conflict is finally here. War will be waged on the largest mafia/gang leader in the world, with the full power of the law and Z-fighters. Now that the story has reached the point where there will be hopefully excitement in every chapter, I should be updating at a regular pace, if nothing else than for my own enjoyment. Android 17 still needs to be recruited, and mistrust for Gohan is still running high. The Satan Games will be undoubtedly a turning point in history, and there are still plots within plots waiting to be revealed.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, you guys are my inspiration!**

**Any questions, comments or concerns, please leave in review or shoot a PM, if not, than please leave a review anyways!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow guys, broke 75 reviews! 77 to be exact! I would really like to thank everyone who took the time to review, and apologize for the week long delay getting this out, finals... yea, they exist. Et je suis tres bete dans la classe de francaise. Over the summer however, I should be more or less free, and you should see multiple installments of this story *cough cough* possibly another DBZ one as well *cough cough*. Now than, read and be entertained :D  
**

The world wasn't ready for this.

Videl wanted to kill someone, and was more than ready to do it. Was the world really so unbalanced that three people's voices could turn the world onto itself?

Of course it was. She was one of the voices that could set that in motion.

She sighed as she lifted another crate of food from the truck, and handing it to to someone at random, instructing them to bring it into the Satan kitchen. The Satan household was not used to accommodating hundreds, and ever their mansion was pushed to its limits to find sleeping space. Food was going to be a constant issue, and there was no foreseeable method of repayment for the mass amounts of edible material that was being being purchased. Things that were always taken for granted, water, clean clothes, toilet paper, toothpaste, none of this will be an easy effort to sustain, and it will be even harder to regulate.

Normally such things are self regulating, through the use of Zeni. You do something for society, you get money, which you than use for such basic needs. But in this situation, money will be incredibly difficult to attain, and spend. And unfortunately, Hercule had no plans to regulate the situation, so there will be harsh consequences.

What was everybody worrying about anyways? Its not like anything really bad was going to happen. Thay had Hercule Satan, Bulma Briefs, and King Furry guaranteeing their safety. They were just as safe here as they were in their own home, all they were doing was complicating things and destroying the world economy by moving away from their businesses.

And than there was Saiyaman. SaiyaFUCKINGman. Who the hell did he think he was? You just don't... Turn yourself in after all this time! Did people think that this was ok? Didn't they all realize that that he is playing all of them into his hands? Saiyaman didn't need help. Saiyaman didn't need the rest of the world. He is weakening it, keeping Hercule from training, because he wanted to have a guaranteed victory.

She blinked. Wait... did that mean that... Saiyaman was worried he might loose?

She racked her brain. It made sense. Her father was improving impossibly fast, and saiyaman hasn't exactly gotten any better. In fact...

_"There is no way he could be hit by something so mundane." The genius laughed dryly. "Now tell the truth. How did he get hurt?"_

_"This right here shows that he isn't human, or at least not completely. Half of his DNA is of a creature non-existent on earth, and the other half belongs to one of the most dangerous people in all of history. He was bred for fighting in a way that you cannot even fathom. He doesn't make these mistakes, especially not when his adrenaline is pumping like it probably was when he was dodging bullets."_

"He is getting weaker," she muttered.

"Videl!" A bubbly voice called from behind her.

She sighed and turned to see Erasa, who waved her over.

"Videl, guess who I can't cross off that list of yours?" She whispered exitedly. "Its a real doozy!"

"Don't keep me in suspense," Videl replied, rolling her eyes. She had a war to prepare for, and there were a lot-

"Sharpener!"

Videl froze. She than racked her brain. Had she never met Sharpener's dad? That was... really weird. Although now that she thought about it...

She exhaled. What was she thinking? Was the war already putting so much strain on her that she was suspecting her childhood best friends?

"Thats very... strange," Videl admitted, taking the list. "And I think Gohan would like this. Do you know where he is?" She added the last part, realizing that whatever agency he belonged to would love to know what she just figured out.

"Hey, do you know where your father is?" someone asked from behind her. She turned to tell whoever asked her that, for the millionth time, her father was far to busy to deal with everyone who wanted to speak with him. She definitely didn't expect one of the greatest martial artists of all time to be staring back at her.

"Tien Shinhan, recruited to train the spec ops based at the Satan Mansion, as a WMAT winner," He said, holding up a green identification card.

"Chioutzu, recruited to train the spec ops based at the Satan Mansion, as a WMAT quarter finalist" she heard to his side, and had to look down to see a white mime like fighter holding up a green card as well.

"Follow me than," Videl offered in surprise, beginning her track back to the mansion.

They walked in silence until Videl worked up the nerve to ask a question she had for a long time. "So you guys are at the world level, tell me, how do I rank?"

Tien was quiet, and at first she didn't think he heard her. She opened her mouth to ask the question again, when she suddenly got it.

"As it stands, you aren't in the top ten," Tien replied honestly, "Although you are the third strongest woman I've met."

Videl's jaw dropped. "What do you mean I'm not in the top ten?" She asked in shock. "And_ third s_trongest woman?"

"Me, Chioutzu, Vegeta, Saiyaman, and Yamcha are some of the ones that you should know as stronger than you. No offense of course, you are stronger than you really should be, but now is just a bad time for you to try to rank."

Videl found sudden interest in the ground. Was she really that weak? What was it with people suddenly becoming stronger than her recently.

"But, I should also say that you are about as strong as Yamcha was back when I first faced him," He continued, "That is incredibly impressive. He was at a level that most can only dream of. Form so perfect that the great Munten Roshi had trouble continuing to each him, and strength so great he could shatter the stage itself. Truly a fighter who would have been earth's greatest at any other day and age."

Videl listened and closed her eyes.

"I think I understand how he feels," she admitted.

"You should, your the same," He responded casually, "But the current best, they're just unfair. Vegeta for example. Saiyaman. They are on an entirely other league." He looked at her in the eyes. "As another human being, let me tell you this. There are difficulties, and there are points where our abilities seam to plateau. It happens so often, and each time you wonder if you finally hit that barrier, where you can only slip backwards, and have reached the wall of human limitations. That wall doesn't exist. There is no peak. You can become as strong as you allow yourself to." He than casually went back to walking normally.

* * *

"That is very... organized Bulma," Gohan noted, looking over her plans. "One would almost think that you had this all planned out."

"Don't kid yourself, you know that I wouldn't set this up permanently," The super genius responded with a sigh, finally taking a break. "You know communism only works short term."

Gohan nodded, but had to admit, these schematics were flawless.

As one would check in at the front desk at capsule corp, they would be assigned a room that would be shared with three others. Their money would be taken and stored under their name, and would not be touched until they checked out, most likely after the war.

Every day, they would need to complete a service. Cleaning floors, serve food for a day, cook, work manufacturing weapons that the soldiers would use in the war, move crates of food, replenish toothpaste, anything really. Once they completed their job, which would be surveyed by the original capsule corp employees thorough the cameras located in every room and hallway, they would receive a food voucher. With this, they would be able to get three meals over the next twenty four hours, a breakfast lunch and dinner. The jobs each day would be available according to what Bulma deemed was needed for the day, on a first come first serve bases starting every five hours. Because of this, sleep was always available.

Recreational areas were very simple, a few basketball courts, a couple pools, and an abundance of tv screens that showed the latest in the world.

It was incredible really, the rather nice meals, bought in such bulk, costs about five dollars. They would work an average of six hours a day, effectively earning only two and a half dollars an hour. They would on average, do a service that was worth at least seven, but reaching up to thirty two, dollars an hour in worth. She was raking in the cash, and provided nothing but protection, which was free with Trunks and Vegeta around.

Crimes were resolved in a very simple way: We have all the tapes, if you steal, murder, do illegal drugs, anything, you will be kicked out of the corporation, and left to wander the streets with Harriman's gang supposedly moving in. There was no corruption, for Bulma herself made the calls on who was out.

"Don't admire it so much," Bulma scolded, "If someone is incapable of working, which I have no defined way of determining, than they will be screwed. Its far from the Utopia I think your seeing it as."

"You have to admit, for something you threw together in the space of a couple hours, it is extremely efficient."

"It isn't bad," She corrected, "But its no way to live. There is no way to move forward. There is also absolutely no way that I could do this if I didn't buy in bulk."

"But you are," He muttered, causing her to scowl.

"So how is the army coming along?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Badly," She responded, "But that is to be expected. There aren't any soldiers left in the world, there hasn't been a war in anyone's lifetime. We have Tien, Chioutzu, and Hercule training our spec. ops, I'm taking our air-force along with Vegeta and Trunks. Roshi, 18, and Yamcha are assisting the training of the new recruits."

"Any word on Harriman?"

"None."

"Capsule Corp's dragonball?"

"Quintupled the defenses."

"The dragonball that Krillin saved?"

"Gohan," She snapped, annoyed, "It's been one day. Give me a break, I'm only one person!" She rubbed her temples, "I didn't get any sleep last night either. How do you do it?"

He grinned, looking more tired than she'd ever seen anyone look in her life. "I have honestly no idea."

* * *

The figure tapped the tips of his fingers together. Everything was wrong. His pupil was no longer a hero killing a supervillain. Now he was killing a super powered fallen hero.

Its not the same, its nowhere close to the same. There is doubt now.

He checked his mental link, and found that Hercule was asleep, undoubtedly due to fatigue from all the preparations. He wouldn't allow him to slack in his training. He COULDN'T. Otherwise, saiyaman would walk away, alive. This was the only chance they had, any longer than three months hesitation would lead to questions, any less could mean death. Of course, he himself could do the job, yet there was far too much going on for that.

And than there was the Saiya-Harriman war. He had no idea Gohan could be so intelligent. They didn't have an extensive history, but the time he spent with his father had lead him to think of him as a simpleminded fighter. However, being as tired as he was, he was somehow able to manipulate every person on the planet.

He was manipulating the population into thinking of him as a guardian angel. He was manipulating Harriman into an open war that would destroy one of his largest rivals. He was manipulating Seventeen by calling thousands into capsule corp., daring him to attack with the entire world watching, and Vegeta at the doorstep. He was manipulating the Z-warriors into thinking he was capable of being saved. He was manipulating HIM by keeping trying to keep Hercule busy twenty four hours a day.

And than there was Krillin. He never meant for that. Krillin was truly an example of everything that should be found in a human. He was loyal, wise, optimistic, intelligent, sly, hardworking, and flawed. The second greatest paragon the human race has ever been graced with. He most certainly had to applaud him for preserving the dragonball, at least for the time being. Knowing his luck, the dragonball will be found tomorrow.

He frowned. Everything was going wrong. Horribly wrong. But everything depended on this. He was going to have to put up his own barriers for the dragonball in capsule corp, as much as he would love to trust Bulma, he knew that nothing human could stop seventeen.

Absolutely nothing. But he might be able to hold him off long enough for a saiyan to stop him.

Hey, maybe he'd get lucky and seventeen would kill off Gohan for him.

**I'm going to be gone for about two weeks starting Monday, so it will be my personal challenge to see how many chapters I can crank out before my trip without school being a factor. I'm looking forward to new chapters as much as you are, and starting next chapter there will be MAJOR plot advancements! PS: I have yet to hear the correct answer for the one training Hercule! It's pretty awesome to know I can think that far outside the box :P**


End file.
